All Roses Fall
by Crazy4Reading
Summary: VA a secret organization-much like an army but not attached to any one government or country-employs men and women alike to help people in need. A heart broken Rose is given a position as Captain. The captain of a brand new state of the art submarine The Shadow Kissed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-version 3

A stern figure stood up at the front of the room. A young woman who seemed to be about 25 despite her short height she couldn't have even reached my shoulders she commanded respect. She had huge eyes that were narrowed, empty and unfeeling. Brown orbs bored into your eyes as if seeing into your soul. Seeing all your faults and never changing her opinion on you even if you were perfect those eyes would stare at you the same soulless way. She wore her long hair up into a bun. The VA uniform was crisp and looked brand new, she held a stack of files as she stared out at the soundless crowd. Even in an army base the crowd usually had whispered conversations between each other. Some had tried to talk but those brown eyes would turn on them and they'd be silenced instantly. It was daunting standing down here looking up at her. I doubted much escaped the gaze of those serious eyes and I almost shivered as her gaze turned to my side of the room.

As I looked over the crowd of people who worked and believed in VA and it's beliefs it made me wonder how she got here.

VA initials for something unknown to all but the very very high ups only the most trusted, I'd even heard that some of the secret bearers didn't know what it stood for even though they knew information I couldn't even begin to comprehend. Secret Bearers were almost like legends but we knew they true because every once in a while someone who knows a little too much disappears though loved ones and friends still received letters. Dragging my thoughts away from them I looked up at the short frowning women standing up on stage. I wondered if she knew what VA stood for. Anyway VA is organization much like an army but not quite. VA didn't work for any one country but worked for the people of the countries. They gave assistance to the armies that were holding off other countries and helped the people. It was an organization that helped keep the peace. They received money from each country and had stations in every country helping them fight for what they believed in and evacuated the people when the forces were overwhelming.

Some families were born into this business since childhood and could often find a job to their liking if not they can always decide to live in a country of there choice but the governments of those countries often interrogate them to learn more about VA and have to be watched so many just take mundane jobs and travel instead. As I looked up at the woman on the stage I wondered if she'd been like this ever since she'd joined, if this was the aftermath of a tragedy or even just her own personality.

''Welcome.'' Her voice rang through out the building. Her voice was cold as she said it. No emotions.

''I'm Captain Rosemarie Hathaway''

I staggered back into the wall.

_Rosemarie?_ She'd shop our heads off before if we ever called her that! She was always Rose! I watched Rose baffled from the back of the room. I was one of many who lined the wall in silence.

Rose.

She'd lost so much. Loosing Mason her family and all her friends... well all except for me.

I'd lost a lot too, but not quite as much as Rose. Now I only knew this much by the tiny bits and pieces she'd tolled me about her childhood and the information I'd learned latter from hacking into the VA data base.

She'd lived in Russia when she was a small child. All had been fine until her parents divorced and she moved in with her dad. Her mom was a full time guard for some millionaire and wasn't home much while her dad was a business man who stayed in one town for most of the time. She saw her mom once in a while all had been well until her dad went missing on one of a few business trips. She'd then moved in with her mother who'd immediately changed Rose's last name. Her mother still worked for the millionaire and had a nanny watch Rose and all had apparently returned to a semblance of normalcy, that lasted a year before her mother died on the job. She was then shipped off to Canada at the age of 10 by a VA agent who's job was to find new could be applicants. She was sent to the VA academy in British Colombia.

She'd been chosen for many reasons. She'd been the best in her year ever since she was a child and even advanced a couple grades, the fact that she was already a descent fighter along with the cold analytical way she'd asses a situation. Almost as soon as she'd arrived she met me and my family. My parents worked for VA at the academy as teachers of math and my mother taught science and me and my brother attended their academy. All apart of the VA army base of course. We all lived in a family unit and Rose had moved in shortly after meeting us. We'd excepted the emotionless and rough girl with wide arms, looking back now she hadn't looked much differently then she did now standing up in front of thousands but her shell seemed a lot more sad while the one she sported now seemed more like a cement wall without any cracks.

My parents treating her as the second daughter they'd never had, my brother treated her as a sexy younger sister that needed to be guarded, and I treated her as a mixture of a best friend and sister. We'd eventually cracked her emotionless shell and she'd finally let her emotions out around us and a little around the others at school. She'd soon after unofficially declared herself my protector and I'd sheepishly realized that I always needed the extra help. Shortly after she'd met Mason. He'd transferred from the VA school in the U.S after his parents died in war. They'd fallen in love almost at first sight...

All of 14 and deeply in love to everyone around us it must have spelt disaster but we were obliviously happy for them, Mason never left her side and we'd all expected them to stay that way. Not a year later and Rose was sent of to a Submarine Captain's training off in the Atlantic ocean. Mason had been very proud of Rose for landing the apprenticeship at the age of 14 when they were usually handed out to 20 and 30 year old's. She'd left reluctantly not wanting to leave Mason for three months but still excited.

After a week out at sea their was a bombing at the VA academy. My entire family. My mom, my dad, Andre and even Mason where all killed in the blast while I escaped with a broken leg and arm. The bombers had all been dealt with in under an hour but... I was now alone. I was then shipped off to live with a close family friend-Victor Dashkov-who had a daughter my age. They'd all been very kind but I was still depressed. I hadn't seen Rose.

I didn't know this then but Rose couldn't be notified until the ship returned to the surface and that was about a month after he died.

She'd been notified by Alberta Petrov, I talked to Alberta a month ago, so about 6 weeks after she'd tolled Rose. Alberta tolled me what happened with tears in her eyes.

''It wasn't that she broke down sobbing'' she said

''It would've been better then the results I got.'' She paused as if looking back on the memory.

''She'd been smiling as she came in excited to see You guys-especially Mason- and I tolled her and her eyes-they-they froze and she said 'what?' and I repeated my message again and then she froze looking over my shoulder it was like the ice had taken over and she just stood their.'' Alberta had stared off before continuing.

''Then she said the worst thing... 'Thank you Guardian Petrov'.'' Alberta looked down at me and met my eyes.

''She turned and started organizing some of the Captains files, but the worst thing she always called me Alberta. Always, even when others were around never Petrov-sometimes she would jokingly but this...'' Alberta's kind grey eyes were haunted as she said

''It was like she'd just become an unfeeling piece of ice you know? Unfeeling uncaring, just an intelligent block of ice.'' I'd been well passed horrified at the point as she continued

''Afterwards I'd heard her talking to the Captain of the ship asking if she could become his co-captain. The old kind man had taken one look at that unfeeling girl and agreed.''

I knew the rest from that point. He'd taught Rose how to be a Captain. He must have been a good teacher because by the time her 15th birthday came around she passed the Captains course with 100% and was offered the position as VA's new submarine driver for the brand new state of the art submarine. The Shadow Kissed.

Rose's voice rang out throughout the room.

''Since you all have received a file with all the available jobs I will ask you to look it over once more, in 2 minutes I will start to call people up to see if I believe you can handle a certain position or not.'' Their was a shuffling of paper and even I pulled out the handbook I'd circled three possibilities.

1) Unit 3 Officer-in charge of giving the captain or co-captain in charge information every thirty minutes about the on goings in the women's dorms.

2) Unit 4 Officer-in charge of giving the captain or co-captain in charge information every thirty minutes about the on goings of the Weaponry, and Bathing room area's

3) Unit 5 Officer-in charge of giving the captain or co-captain in charge information every thirty minutes about the on goings of the Maintenance, Health, Laundry and All purpose, area's.

A Unit Officers job was to pretty much wander around in circles making sure everything was running smoothly. If their was a problem we reported it directly to the captain or co-captain in charge at that time and they dealt with it. And even if their isn't a problem every thirty minutes we are to report to the captain or co-captain in charge what's happened.

The odd thing about working on a submarine is that their are three shifts in a day. So that means that their are thee of every job. Their are 11 positions that have subordinates so their are three of each so 33 people. Then their are ranging from 3 to 12 people in each section-Maintenance, Position, Controls, Communications, Weaponry and Health. The people in charge of these sections are call Chief Petty Officers of say Weaponry.

''Alright, all of you who would like to become one of my co-captains please come up to the front of the room.'' Rose's voice snapped me out of my revery. I watched the crowd as five people walked to the front.

They walked up onto the stage and I recognized Alberta to be one of them.

Rose stared at them. Four men and one women. I already knew she would pick Alberta-who wouldn't?- but the rest of the four I didn't recognize.

Rose continued to stare at them and some started to fidget. Alberta and the tallest of the men stayed immobile. A moment latter she handed Alberta and the tall man a file. The other three scurried of stage and Rose spoke to Alberta and the tall man for a moment before lifting the microphone.

''All those who would like to become my or one of my co-captains Chief Petty Officer of Controls would you please come up to the front of the room.''

So I waited in the crowd as she stared at the contestants. She'd then pick three people and then let Alberta and the tall man pick who they would like to have as their subordinate then she'd get the last one. She'd hand a file to each of them before calling up the next batch of people.

Finally she started calling for Unit Officers.

''Those of you who would like to become my or my co-captains Unit 1 Officer would you please come up to the front of the room.'' I started to get excited. I'd be speaking to Rose soon!

She got through the Unit 2 Officers quickly as well and they went through the same process as before when Rose said

''Those of you who would like to become my or my co-captains Unit 3 Officer would you please come up to the front of the room.'' I almost started skipping towards the front of the room but kept a steady gate. A five or six other women came forward as well and I stood there suddenly nervous I scrutinized my shoes and pulled my uniform shirt down and started playing with the sleeves.

What if she didn't want to see me anymore? After everything that happened. My heart ached every day and sometimes it was hard to breath but I...

Rose's voice rang out.

''Look me in the eye already'' I took a deep breath before looking up into the familiar eyes that had always taken care of me. She gasped and took a step back.

''Lissa?'' She whispered leaning in to look at me.

''Is that really you?'' I nodded. Rose was looking at me and the war of feelings was being battled out in those tormented brown eyes. The other people around us where waiting as if we were about to see if a bomb had really been deactivated or if it was going to blow. Alberta stood behind her to the right looking sympathetic and the tall man stood behind her to the left. He seemed to be watching waiting for her to turn back into the girl who'd stood before the room cold and unfeeling and becoming more and more confused as to why it wasn't happening.

The she did the most unexpected thing.

She lunged forward and wrapped me in a hug.

''Lissa.''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-version 3

Previously

_''Is that really you?'' I nodded. Rose was looking at me and the war of feelings was being battled out in those tormented brown eyes. The other people around us where waiting as if we were about to see if a bomb had really been deactivated or if it was going to blow. Alberta stood behind her to the right looking sympathetic and the tall man stood behind her to the left. He seemed to be watching waiting for her to turn back into the girl who'd stood before the room cold and unfeeling and becoming more and more confused as to why it wasn't happening. _

_The she did the most unexpected thing._

_She lunged forward and wrapped me in a hug._

_''Lissa.'' _

Now

What? This isn't right. Okay so I've known Captain Rosemarie Hathaway for all of two hours max...

But this was the last thing I expected of her.

She clutched at the blond girl-Lissa. Lissa lifted her head from the Captains shoulder and looked at me before whispering in the Captains ear. The captain stopped for a moment before standing up straight and walking back between me and Alberta Petrov. I glanced down at the tiny Captain. Her face seemed to have lost its age and she seemed barely out of her teens, if even. Her eyes glowed happily gazing over the crowd for a moment her smile disappeared instantly before becoming that of the stern women who'd stood before. She still glowed but she wore a stern look commanding attention. She stared back at the group of women before going back to her job as if nothing happened.

She pointed out three women-one the girl Lissa, an older women with a kind face named Rhea and finally a severe looking women with her grey black hair kept securely in a bun at the back of her head named Kirova. Handing them the files Alberta chose Rhea and I reluctantly chose Kirova seeing as the Captain so liked this kind young women who seemed quite fit for the job.

The Captain ran through the rest of the positions. Always picking the ones I would have for the positions and then letting us decide who we would work with.

When we finally got though all the positions the Captain took the mic and spoke to the intent crowd.

''Thank you everyone for coming. If you have earned a position on my ship please go to the corresponding room on the first page of your file. You'll receive your work uniforms, battle uniform, name tags, on ship room number your room mates names and positions, you will be getting name tags for entering and exiting the rooms through out the submarine. As well they're will be a list of the rules and regulations for your conduct on the ship and for your belongings brought on my ship.'' She paused before adding.

''Being quiet is one of our top goals when in a submarine therefore we will provide you with the appropriate footwear for your position and you will all receive slipper like shoes for when you are not working. There will be _no_ stomping around on my ship and I hope that is understood.'' Their were nods throughout the room and she then said

''And if anyone of you perpously damage my ship-and I can tell when I'm lied to-you will receive severe punishments'' She said in an even voice as if she spoke about the weather but it held a promising danger as well she glanced over the crowd and then said with a nod

''Your all dismissed.'' I stared for a moment with mixed emotions along with most of the crowd before attempting to descend off the raised stand before the Captains voice rang through the room stopping me

''Co-Captain's Belikov and Petrov along with Unit Officer Dragomir please stay behind for a moment.'' I turned still waging a war with my emotions over this young women who was becoming more and more familiar as if a she was a women from my past, before keeping it under control. I watched as she shooed away the guards at the back of the room.

She turned to the three of us and gave a small smile. A small but genuine smile. It startled me although I kept my composure her smile was out of the blue and unexpected...

that's probably why my stomach turned with nervousness.

Her brown eyes her soft seeming tanned skin seemed like the stars in the sky.

Beautiful.

I shook myself mentally before listening to her as she said

''I've asked you three here because you guys apart from you Lissa will be getting a private tour of the submarine.'' We all nodded I looked down at my file before pausing and looking back up.

''You'd already picked all the positions for everyone on the submarine.'' It wasn't a question. I knew she had.

She'd had everything planned. All the positions. Since the name tags were already made. This was slightly insane. She must have acted throughout the whole thing.

''How could you have set this all up without knowing that Miss Dragomir would be coming?'' She looked at me for a moment before she smiled making my stomach flip again.

''Your smart and quick on your feet that's good'' I nodded wishing I could ask her to answer my question but I was her subordinate. I could not interrogate my superior. So instead I said

''Thank you Captain.'' She nodded the small smile she'd worn before was gone no where to be seen and she said

''Please call me Rose I would like everyone on our ship to be comfortable with their superiors.'' I almost smiled before saying

''Of course.'' She nodded before turning her attention to both Alberta and I

''I'd like the both of you to meet me in my office room 289 in division three on the third floor at,'' she paused taking a phone out of her pocket before continuing ''14:45 in uniform with your security passes and name tags. That gives me two hours to talk with Lissa. I'll give you a tour of the submarine. I'd like you to pack your belongings and bring them along as well so that we can bring them into your rooms on the submarine alright? I'll also show you all the security measures kept along with your security clearance.'' She stared us in the eyes then said

''Alberta, Dimitri-if I may call you that-please precede to the room noted on your file.'' I looked down at the file my mind reeling with the information and her familiarness.

Room 567-Fourth Floor-Division C. I nodded with a quick bow to the captain-Rose-I left the room before shuffling through the folder finding my map of the base. I paused taking my time waiting for Alberta to leave in advance before putting my ear to the door.

A big no no for a co-captain or anyone in any type of army but I had to know more about this Rose my new captain.

''-missed you so much!'' A voice, Rose my brain supplied after a moment, sobbed. ''-horrible-bomb-dead-.'' I listened as best I could but only could catch snippets of what they said.

''Rose-so sorry-Dashkov'' I missed the rest until a sudden squeal pierced through the walls, like nails on a chalk board I listened with my eye twitching until the squeal ended and she said

''YOUR BIRTHDAYS COMING UP!'' Rose hushed her and Lissa said loudly enough for me to here.

''NO I will NOT BE hushed it's not every day you turn sixteen you know!'' I stood up abruptly and started walking the route I'd seen that it takes to get to room 567.

Sixteen.

She's SIXTEEN. Ten plus six. 1 6. Sixteen. A captain of a ship so grand...

''sixteen'' I whispered.

I'd just turned nineteen I'm only three years older then her... wait why am I comparing my age with hers?

''Sixteen'' I repeated.

Could I trust a sixteen year old to be a captain? Do I even have a choice?

I walked aimlessly finally arriving at the room. Opening the thick metal door into a medium size room painted white. Their in front of me was a line of tables which had piles of clothes and files, documents, security passes, name tags army print bags, with VA written in large print on almost everything on the tables, a hole bunch of other things laid on the table as well.

''you found out didn't you?'' Alberta's voice made me jump, recovering quickly I glanced around the room to find her off too the side siting in a chair shifting through a folder of papers, pen in hand as she noted little comments or signed papers before setting some down on the table beside her. I stepped towards the table piled with stuff calmly before asking

''And what should I have found out?'' She was still staring at the pages as she said

''Never mind that, I_ know _you do. Your wondering now if you can trust a sixteen year old as your captain.'' I watched as she signed a paper. I moved to the table picking up the file with BELIKOV Dimitri printed in clear letters across it.

''If-theoretically of course-my captain was said to be that young I would know it was a lie since VA would hardly hire someone so young for such an important position'' I said sternly.

Alberta smiled down at her files and I said

''A sixteen year old has not even graduated they would hardly hire someone so young.'' She continued to smile as I convinced myself as I shuffled through the paper.

''They wouldn't hire someone so young.'' I whispered again before reading the outline of the ship and the rest of rules and regulations.

''Rose being sixteen isn't a big deal'' Alberta said, I glanced up to see her folding her uniforms and placing them inside the bag supplied.

''VA doesn't hand out positions based on gender size or skin tone.'' she continued

''They don't only give out positions to those who are rich or poor, how many friends they have, on beauty or any other superficial thing like that.'' She paused before taking the security pass and attaching it to her chest pocket.

''They base it on skill. Why would age make a difference?'' she asked but continued on without waiting for an answer.

''And besides they do account age into the position slightly and yet she still managed to receive the position. An incredible feet.'' she paused picking up the stack of files and placing them in her bag organizing them as she spoke.

''I've known Rose for many years and yet I am alright with being her subordinate and have not raised a fuss so that means I respect her as my superior.'' She zipped the bag shut and slipped the strap over her shoulder before turning to look at me as she said

''You should wait and see how she handles difficult situations.'' she paused then grinned

''All theoretically of course.'' she walked towards the door and said

''I shall see you in an hour or so.'' I stood in the same place until the door clicked shut. The click brought me out of my revery sending me back to my packing. My mind was numb as I signed and read through the very detailed files. I left the room with just enough time to return to the room I had been assigned when I'd arrived, change into my uniform, put on my silver name tag with light gold writing declaring boldly 'Co-Captain Belikov of the Shadow Kissed' quickly packing my bags with the rest of my clothes and belongings before starting towards the Cap-Rose's office.

A tour of my soon to be home. A small smile lit my face.

I can't wait.

Albert and Dimitri stood outside their Captain's door at 14:45 exactly. Alberta rapped the door three times until Rose's voice rang through

''Come in.'' They opened the door and in they walked to stand before her desk. She stood behind her cluttered desk and glanced up at them with a nod before saying

''Sit down for a moment I have to finish finding the entrance files.'' Siting down in the hard chairs they watched Rose riffle through the papers.

''You know it's quite odd being the one behind the desk then the one sitting in front of it.'' Rose said with an expression much like a smile to Alberta. Alberta let out a hearty laugh and said

''and god knows you where in my office a lot.'' Rose's face stayed unmoved but her eyes shone with mischief before saying

''of course.'' Their easy banter stunned Dimitri.

Rose straightened out a pile of papers before saying.

''Come along I'll be showing you your new homes for the next couple years.'' They stood and followed. Rose opened the door and started down the hall she started to speek,

''I will have you know that we have a different wing then the rest of everyone else on board.'' she paused as she turned to the left before continuing.

''I had wanted us to be in the same area but that doesn't work because we will have sensitive information in our rooms. There is only one room that I will not allow you two to enter. That is my room. Now I have every confidence that you wont be capable of entering but I would advice against trying.'' she stopped suddenly and Alberta and Dimitri jerked to a stop after her she turned and faced them and said

''Alright?'' They nodded at the slightly eccentric girl before them before she turned and started down the hall again.

''Good. Their is one information room that holds all the information pertinent to running the submarine efficiently. This room you have full access to but I would appreciate it if you did not allow anyone else to run loose in their alright?'' She stopped at a door and took out her security pass before sliding it into a barely visible slot by the door. A loud beep echoed through the hall and the door swung open. Rose pushed it open the rest of the way to reveal a short plat form with many stairs circling down for a long while only to end in another short landing with yet another door. Holding it open for Dimitri and Alberta to walk in she ushered them through it. After they filled through the door she shut it before sliding her security pass in another nearly invisible slit. Another beep echoed and with a quick sleight of hands the security pass was gone and they began the decent of the stairs.

''If you have any questions about the files and such you can ask you know.'' Rose said her soft voice echoed through the odd hallway type room. Dimitri cleared his throat before asking

''I noticed looking through the files that you wrote nothing of finding spies-may I ask why?'' Rose spoke softly as she continued down.

''I guess I'd never really thought of spies.'' Dimitri paused in shock and Alberta let out a short laugh.

''Rose I've known you since you arrived into the VA system and you've never forgotten details like this.'' Rose's mouth twitched but kept it hidden she then said

''Well if you believe you've found a spy in our midst I would be much obliged if you told me.'' Alberta looked at the girl.

_She's testing Dimitri._ She thought. _She knows I'm no spy and she's either testing his trust worthiness or she's overly confident that there's nothing to find on that ship. Though I _know_ there is because she has a very high security clearance. And if she continues on like she's doing know I believe she'll be the one running VA once she's older, but never mind that how can she be so confident that spy's will find nothing when she has such high security information on board?_

Meanwhile Dimitri's thoughts were running wild.

_Does she know? No, she doesn't alright, but why would she say nothing of spies? I mean it's not something on common in secret organizations for all she knows we all work for separate companies. For all I know she could be an American spy. If she found out about my past I wonder what she would do. For all I know she'd just shoot me. I know she has a gun strapped to her leg... Not that I-I was only looking at her there to see if she had any weapons on her. Of course yes that's why. Back on subject, why would she think nothing of spies?_

Rose's voice snapped them out of their trance.

''Now that I've let you worry about the impossible let's get on that ship.'' Unknowingly to the co-captains they had arrived at the door after what seemed to be seven flights of stairs. Their were several screens around the door. Rose laid her palm on the hand scan and pushed her forehead into the one screen it seemed to seize her face lastly she tapped a pattern on the key pad and lights flashed and a loud beep echoed through the stair well. Rose removed herself from the scanning system that left the two behind her speechless. The metal door beside her swung open. It lead to a huge room with a giant looking pool with a huge walkway littered with supplies and weapons and spare parts for the ship. A metal platform was seemingly 150 feet above the start of the water. Rose walked out on the platform letting Dimitri and Alberta follow out behind her. Their eyes went straight for the giant elegantly silver submarine in the middle of the pool with docks off the submarine their eyes widened and a small laugh echoed in from a couple of people who milled about the walkway on the bottom.

''Welcome to your new home.'' Said Rose with an odd almost smile. Pride shone from her almost expressionless face.

''Welcome to the Shadow Kissed.''


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-version 3

_Previously_

_Now_

Wow

That is an incredible ship!

I stared at the magnificent submarine floating in front of me. I looked down at my uniform and finally understood what being a co-captain of this wonderful submarine meant.

_I_ have to make sure that this ship and the people-my people-on this ship work well and stay intact.

Rose pulled a remote control out of her pocket it was slim no thicker then a slim pile of paper. Pressing one button a door on the ship opened smoothly and Rose set up a ramp by herself despite our protest saying that the security of the ship was absolute and that we weren't ready for dealing with it yet.

Rose looked over at one of the guys standing by what looked to be crates of weapons.

''Andrew when will my weapons get on the ship?'' He grinned a beaming smile which made me frown and said

''Soon Rosie!'' She glared at him

''Don't call me Rosie'' He grinned

''Don't call me Andrew'' She shook her head and he said

''I can load most of them on now but the umm radioactive stuff has to wait till maintenance sets up the radioactive wall thingy.'' he said looking pointedly at another group of men and women across the way. I paused.

Why does a sixteen year old have access to radioactive weapons?

''Melanie, when can you guys set up the radioactive barrier?'' Rose asked. I would have probably yelled at them to straighten it out them selves if I were in Rose's position. A middle aged women turned and said

''As soon as the storage people have it delivered.'' She turned and looked over to the other side of the gigantic room.

''Rick when can you have the radioactive barrier materials delivered.'' The older man said

''Sorry Captain but the health department hasn't finished analyzing it for defects.'' Rose made no sign of displeasure though I heard Alberta sigh with impatience. Pulling out her cellphone she punched in a number after a moment she spoke

''Hello Janette how are you'' She paused.

''Good how's everything going?'' another pause

''Great anything you need?'' A pause

''I'll have that delivered by the end of the day.'' she paused an odd expression took to her face kind of like a smile before disappearing back to her neutral expression she wore all the time she said

''Janette your way to observant, yes I do have a question for you. When are you going to be done analyzing the radioactive barrier materials?'' She waited a moment before the expression came and went again and saying.

''Alright I'll get Rick on that. I'll stop by and say hi latter alright? Yeah bye.'' She shut her phone and turned back to the man Rick.

''Rick could you deliver the scanning machines to Janette in room 3067?'' He gave a quick nod gave a waving motion to a couple men who ran of shuffling through boxes and Rose said

''I want all your jobs done by the time I have my crew go on a walk through tomorrow. No dilly dallying around I will send a message to each of your pagers and I want you anywhere but in this room or the stair well when we bring them through. If you don't make it out in time, reorganize the crates of food. If someone asks you a question you say sorry I don't speak English. I don't care if they ask you what colour your underwear is or your name you say 'sorry I don't speak English' and then text me and evacuate to the restricted area before they remember that everyone here speaks English got it!'' Nods ran around the room. She paused for a moment before adding.

''These two behind me as you've probably already guessed are my co-captains. Follow they're orders within your rights. No blabbing alright?'' I remained confused but understanding nods went through the room.

''Captain'' I said as we walked onto the platform ''Why don't you want them talking?'' Rose stopped for a moment pausing as if considering whether or not telling us before continuing.

''those people in their no some very sensitive information. If it were any other organization they would be dead by now, they know some of the worlds deadliest secrets and because of that they are kept here we insure they are comfortable and they get to do what they love we do the best we can but we can't allow some of the information they know to be let loose on the world. If someone in our crew were to realize that they were 'the secret bearers' or whatever they're calling them now a days I'm afraid they'd have to join them in the underground facility and I'm quite happy with the crew we've assembled.'' She paused then said

''And please call me Rose.'' I was in awe. Those are the secret bearers every child in VA has heard of them, told wild stories of what they know and done and seen. I shook myself out of it. We were almost across the platform and I said

''Of course Cap-I mean Rose'' She gave me one of the odd smile like expressions before reaching the hatch of the door. Pulling it open she delicately stepped down into the submarine.

''Watch your step'' She said as I tripped catching myself on a safety handle. Blushing I copied her and Alberta taking off my shoes and placing them in a nearly invisible hatch and placing the soft slipper shoes on. Replacing my bag on my shoulder I took a look around the submarine. Huge hallways-compared to normal submarines-automatic doors hall way lights down the sides of the walk area.

I could only really compare it to those 'space ships' you see in cartoons. I let out a breath

''Wow''

Rose nodded and said

''This is our ship.'' She nodded over to our army bags.

''I'll take you to our rooms now.'' She pointed to the three hallways with many doors leading off them and said.

''That's the woman's dorm.'' Hefting my bag onto my shoulder again I followed her as she went left up the hallway. She took a quick turn to the right, I followed for a couple steps before she opened a door with her key card and holding it open for us to take a look she said

''This is the mission briefing room'' It was a large room with a huge computer screen and rows of desks facing a large table stacked with papers. Apart from that the room was bare the hard metal walls shone clean. I glanced at the back wall or the one to the right. It looked slightly different then the other walls. I kept my composure and followed Rose and Alberta as we continued down the middle of the submarine. Reaching a wall the took a left a couple more steps and she stopped facing a wall with slots along with a key pad. She played around with it for a minute before glancing over at me and Alberta. She said

''I want you two to think of a key code password.'' I gave her an odd look.

''Is that it for entering our dorms? Type in our code number and scan our card?'' Her face remained neutral but it was a look that made me wonder if she was hiding something.

''Yup that's it, type and scan then open the door.'' I squinted an eye at her before she tolled me to type in my password. I did then scanned my card. A small light blinked and she gestured for me to open the door. I did. The metal had an odd feeling to it, shocking that up to the first class submarine I opened the door and held it open waiting for Alberta to type in a quick password then scanned her card through the slot. Rose glanced at her and walked holding the door open a quick thoughtful frown crossed her face before she suddenly dropped crying out. I instantly dropped my hold on the door and saved her from falling. The door was about to slam on us when Alberta held her hand out and kept it open.

''Captain! I mean Rose!'' She smiled with a small wince and said

''It's nothin'.'' I stood abruptly and helped her up

''Thank you.'' She said her face remaining neutral,

''What happened Rose?'' Alberta asked with fake concern. Rose's face stayed the same but a small amount of humour showed as she said

''My ankle hurt that's all.'' Alberta smirked and said

''Of course.'' I squinted my eyes.

What was going on with the two of them? I paused before kneeling and examining Rose's ankle.

It seemed perfectly fine.

The confusion of my current predicament got thicker when Alberta smiled again. I finally rolled my eyes before picking up my bag.

''Well even though I'm sure you guys are having fun in your private discussions but I'd like to drop this stuff off in my room then see the rest of Shadow Kissed.'' They both turned away from each other and Rose paused before walking up to where I was. Their were three doors, one to the left one at the end of the hall and one on the right.

Rose pointed to the door on the right.

''Dimitri this is your room, you'll need to do the same thing as before but you'll have to come up with another password.'' She paused before saying ''and the machines are a bit finicky when its loading your information into its database make sure you stand very still in front of the door before it opens.'' I raised an eyebrow.

''You said this was a state of the art security system.'' Alberta said. She gave us a sheepish smirk that surprised me in its 'fakeness' and said

''I knew a couple of the 'secret bearers' want to hack into the submarine and a couple are really good with electronics and could have put listening devices in the stair case down and everywhere in the maintenance room'' I glanced at the door.

This was weird. First things first get into my room and examine what I know.

I walked up to the door taking out my security clearance card I scanned it through the machine. A short beep sounded taking it out I typed in another password. I sighed again and stood patiently in front of the door. A small light caught the corner of my eye remembering Rose's warning I held still and waited until the green light went and I opened the door.

I walked into a spacious room. Quickly jamming one of my feet in the door I slipped out of my shoe and waited quietly at the door.

''Just because you think you can fool him doesn't mean you can fool me'' Alberta's voice said. Rose responded.

''I have not tried to fool anyone'' She said sternly. Some rustling before Alberta said

''You can't fool me Rose. I know that the minute you walk into your room down their your going to bawl your eyes out because seeing Lissa means you can't be insensitive anymore, then your going to come back out right on time and be perfectly composed as if nothing ever happened. I know you and I know your hiding something from me.'' A soft laugh from Rose echoed through the area it wasn't a happy laugh or a sad laugh more like one of surprise.

''I've changed Alberta no one really knows me only Lissa ever has and I'm sure she'll learn about the new me soon but that's besides the point. I've changed, how could I still be the rowdy party girl with no real care in the world get to were I am today. Sixteen and Captain of my own ship I've changed a great deal Alberta.'' Alberta and I listened quietly and Alberta said

''Mason knew you.'' Their was no sound for a moment until Rose said

''Yes he did, key word did.'' Alberta sighed and said

''Rose I know its tough-''

''I'm sure you think you do Alberta but I really must get going.'' Rose said cutting her off footsteps were heard I silently pulled out my shoe and closed the door thankful to hear that it closed silently. The bright light in the room showed it was large. I had a table with a shiny new laptop, two file cabinets a large bed with two bed side tables and a closet. Setting the files down on the desk and pulling my uniforms out I hung them in the closet above the supplied shoes as I did an emotion I refused to put a name to ran through me.

_Who's Mason?_

I felt fiercely glad Rose seemed to be at odd ends with him but felt bad in thinking that hanging my uniforms I before sitting down on my bed and changing my shoes for the soft soled ones that were supplied in the closet I thought back on my past.

_Run away Russian who following his father's footsteps was apart of the strigoi mafia group and used to be gang banger who, feeling bad for what he had done left the family tradition and joined VA to fight against what he had done since he was 15. _

I smiled and thought of my family glad I had convinced them to join VA they were safe and out of my fathers scheming hands. I thought of Victoria, my sisters and my mother they'd all been given positions on this ship I was so glad I would be able to stay close to them since I would probably only see them every six months otherwise. I stood suddenly grabbing my map of the submarine then walked to my door pushing it open I arrived back in the hallway a stern looking Rose was already their. I quickly locked my door just as Alberta opened hers. We stood silently before Rose said

''Alright I will show you-better yet hand me your maps.'' She held her hands out I gave it to her and glanced at Alberta doing the same thing. Rose had an odd look which I know now to be a smile again making her glow with youthfulness that made me happy but also kind of scared.

''I want you two to learn your way around the submarine the same way I did. Make a mental map of this place. I will shred these their inaccurate anyway that is what the lower board of VA thinks this submarine looks like on the inside'' she gave us the same tiny small twitch of her lips.

''You have a couple hours max to look around here kay? I want you to know this place better then the back of your hand. Alright?'' We nodded. She excused herself and left the hallway with instructions to us to start looking around in 5 minutes.

Alberta looked at me and said

''I know you were listening when Rose and I talked and if it weren't on that subject Rose would have known as well.'' I smiled sheepishly.

''I need to know more about this ship. You know that this ship has much more security then it seems right?'' Alberta grinned

''Of course. I haven't figured it out yet but I believe the doors actually scan our hands when we open them'' I stood shocked for a moment.

''That's why she fake fell so that I would drop the door to help her and so you would touch the door.'' She smirked

''Yup.'' I sighed.

''How much is she hiding from us I wonder.'' Alberta smirked

''Theirs nothing to worry about she's just trying to make sure we are who we say we are.'' I kept my smile in place even though my mind was racing.

''Of course.'' I felt myself start to fidget but controlled myself and glanced down at my watch. ''Lets go check out this ship.'' she nodded an I took in a deep breath before following Alberta as she left.

I can do this. I'll tell Rose eventually but for now she needs to appreciate my skills as a co captain so that she doesn't shoot me when she finds out about my eventful past.


	4. Chapter 4

First I'll start off with I'm sorry it took me so long to update!

Now on to the other stuff.

Hello! If you don't already know I changed the first two chapters a bit to acomodate for certain changes I've decided to make in the story. So maybe re-read thos and it will alll make sense!

I wont keep you from the chapter any longer.

Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Sneak peek in the mind of an anonymous someone!

_Previous _

_Now_

I sat waiting slowly eating my food, I hadn't eaten since well a long time. Putting that aside I contemplated. Dimitri the co-captain of the brand new ship. A Russian ex-strigoi/mafia grunt. I smiled in an emotionless way he had seemed harmless but I knew better, the silent way he walked the way he held things the way he picked up on details. He could definitely be a spy. I tilted my head before swallowing the rest of my plateful of food with out tasting or enjoying. Enjoying, such and odd thought.

I sat back in my chair lifting it up onto two legs.

Now what would I do with him? I sat back down suddenly hearing footsteps outside the door I walked quietly bringing my plate along with me hiding it in a cupboard. Turning around I walked leisurely towards the hidden compartment right beside the kitchen sink. Opening it I quietly climbed in closing the hatch behind me as the door opened. Clicking a button on the side of the nicely sized hatch I sat crossing my legs and listened as the speaker and screens showed me what happened in the room. The secret cameras that hid in unobtrusive places gave me a perfect view of the entire room

A tall man was walking around with the same grace that had made me wonder if he really was a spy. I watched as he took note of the room walking along each wall. At one point he paused and his barely audible steps walked towards the middle of the room and reaching into his pocket he pulled out five small things he suddenly moved and five of the eight screens went blank. I raised an eyebrow and said

''He's good.'' The man looked into one of the last camera's his gaze made me tilt my head.

''Whoever you are.'' The man said ''I will find out'' I laughed it was a cruel sound he didn't hear anything thanks to the sound proof room and the camera went black. I watched him with the last of my two camera's he looked over the room one more time before slowly walking out of the room. Closing the door behind him with a metalic clinck.

I smiled and lifted the hatch door their on a table he's passed, a barely visible camera pin that wasn't there before showed itself. I walked over slowly snapping it in two before I slipped it in my pocket. A slow beep sounded and it was turned of. My pocket had a lining of fabric that deactivated radio using devices. I smiled before deciding with a smirk.

I'd keep an eye on that smart bastard.

* * *

>I hope you enjoyed it please review and tell me what you thought! <div> 


	5. Chapter 5

I am soo sooooo sorry I haven't updated recently I promise to update much more often then you've seen yet...

Hope you enjoy this!

Read and Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Alberta and Dimitri met up in the impossibly clean captains planning room situated up at the front of the submarine where Rose was already waiting. She was going through piles of organized and colour coated, numbered and labelled folders. Flipping through the files occasionally reading them and making notes on a note book at her side. When she noticed Alberta and Dimitri walk in she smiled a little coldly before inviting them to sit down on one of the three chairs that were pushed in under the metal table pushed up against the thick base, her folders where on some sort of pull out slide. Placing her folders all on the slide pulling out another for the extra's she opened one folder quietly and effectively. The information room and the captains planning room where attached and right now the door behind them that led to the information room was wide open.

The room was set up above the control deck bellow. If you were to look at a map you would see that the row to the left of the control deck belonged to the 'position' staff, the right to the 'communications' staff and the middle front to the 'controls' staff. The 'positions' staff where in charge of checking where every ship, boat, animal, island and coral reef was along with were they were at all times giving around three updates a minute when nothing was happening to the 'controls' staff. The 'communications' staff where in charge of sending messages from the men and women on the ship to their family member and friends they also received messages and send them to the according person as well as the messages to the captain that declared new missions or new information found. They were also in charge of scanning the messages to make sure no sensitive information was sent to anyone and in charge of sending announcements throughout the submarine and setting up schedules for when people could call, email or video chat their loved ones, they kept track of when they were in area's with reception. And finally the 'controls' staff were in charge of driving the submarine per his or her captain or co-captains orders. Behind all three of the staff area's their lay a huge table empty now but would hold hold the staffs jobs for the day. Each desk held four to five computers with microphones and cameras. Screens lined the walls which would have maps and plans for the day and when the captain or co-captain needed to change orders his or her announcements or instruction

The captains planning room stood raised above that the walls were made of glass but sound proof room held a large table that showed 3-D maps (for those of you who have watched the TV series Bones I'm thinking of the 'angelator' where she makes 3-D images of things... for those who don't just imagine a table with a weird almost dust like stuff that falls down that the lights shine on making the 3-D images-you can stand anywhere around the table and whatever is being shown will look as if it where real) Along the back wall that held the information room their were many world maps.

Rose had several files in one hand, the other would occasionally dart out and push the folders that where slowly falling off the slide.

''I'd like to tell you how to use the equipment in here along with our first major mission once we get in the water.'' They nodded and Rose began to give an explanation for how to use the 3D table she gave each of them turn and they tried some things Alberta made a short action sequence where two people were fighting, Dimitri made a a quaint looking house were you could go inside and look around. No one but Dimitri knew that this was where he grew up. Down to the book on the night stand the slight tilt to the mirrors on the wall and the dents in the wall where the door used to swing open and slam into the wall before he put a spring stop thing, this was his home. He smiled looking at what he made.

Rose stared silently at his work of art. She kept having flashes she couldn't interpret, an almost 'deja vu' moment she couldn't understand. Seeing the amount of detail in his work she grasped somewhat the importance of his 3D image/map and saved it along with Alberta's action scene. They had spent hours making these images, Rose then showed them how far they could go with their security clearance into then database.

Dimitri found it peculiar that the background of all the crew members was not included in their clearance level. When asked Rose felt a stab of something hit her but she replied with 'Where are crew came from or what they've done or seen or experienced in the past does not affect how they work now.' Dimitri was about to argue that they might have to steer clear of certain conversations with certain people but was stopped by Alberta. She gave me a look that said this was a subject to steer clear of when talking to Rose, and indeed it was. He was slowly realizing Rose was brilliant, but brilliant people tend to have difficulty understanding human behaviours, it seems she couldn't grasp that the past does affect how we function in the present and how we will handle the future. Looking at Rose he saw that her past must have severely affected her. She was in denial.

Rose then proceeded to subtly and quickly change the subject which they picked up on but remained silent as she told them of what their mission was when the crew members were settled in, trusting and ready to deal with dangerous situations. Dimitri was shell shocked at what they were asked to do. Something so recklessly dangerous was, well for lack of better terms, reckless. Alberta who had seemed unmoved throughout the whole thing was surprised but not shocked a little bit of hope that the old reckless spontaneous and slightly thoughtless Rose was back, that tiny sliver of hope was crushed when she saw the indifferent look in her eyes. Rose told them of what they were going to do and exactly how it would happen.

''We are in charge of eliminating the strigoi group in Russia.''

WHAT?

This isn't good not good at all. Through sheer force of will power that my scary grandmother would have been proud of I kept my face emotionless forcing the tumult of emotions under my skin. Alberta gasped and said

''That's an extremely high class mission! Theirs no way Titania could have dolled that mission out.'' Rose's face was an impenetrable mask thicker and more solid then one I've ever seen.

''Your correct she does not have the security clearance to authorize a mission of that size and importance.''

I was staring at Rose's face. I recognized something their. Pushing that aside for another time I asked.

''If Titania's not aloud to assign the mission and she's at the top of the VA food chain then no one can have it.'' Rose paused for a long moment.

''No she isn't at the top. Their are three families that pull the strings, the ones that founded VA. They nominate a family member who then becomes a member of the council they are the ones that decide if someone is good enough to receive a mission or not.''

''They gave you this mission?'' Alberta said a look of shock on her face. Rose shook her head no sign of impatiences in those steel eyes.

''No, I requested it.'' I stared at her

''Why would you request a mission so dangerous?'' I exclaimed despite my effort at keeping the question to myself. Alberta had paused and closed her eyes with a tiny pained smile that seemed one of a realization of something horrible on her face. Rose stared in the eyes for a moment I felt as if they could see through me seeing all of me the feeling was very unsettling. She stared for a few moments longer before saying

''The mafia leader of the strigoi group killed my family.'' I kept an even face and she continued ''They killed my mother and father and I was put in a foster system where a VA recruiter found me.'' She looked at the 3D table and suddenly brought up an image. I was taken aback.

A picture of two people showed up. The two were so familiar almost like a dream that was intent on being forgotten.

Who were they? I squinted at them.

Rose remained expressionless and said

''My parents.'' She looked up at them before taking the picture down and saying

''No one will be forced to join us you are not forced to join me but I will ensure this, no one honest person in my crew will die.'' She said it as if it something that was so simple. I frowned before deciding to test her knowledge.

''How can we fight them if they are on shore.'' She gave me a look that seemed to call me an imbecile before saying,

''They're base is a couple hundred kilometres off shore. I will ask you to go over the plans they are on your laptops under folder 678 I will ask you to also put a password on your laptop and passwords on all your important files. I know it's a bother but since I will ask you to be taking your laptop out while your working I wouldn't want anyone learning or changing information by accident on your laptops.'' She paused then suddenly moved forward and opened a hidden drawer in the 3D project beside the two tables she'd pulled out of it earlier producing two cell phone like things.

''These are like pagers and cell phones, but, you can only contact the three of us and you can send files and up load information onto it or off it onto your computers.'' She handed one to the each of us.

''Your laptop has a manual as to how they work. You go through folder 491 open the folder in that one called manuals in that folder their should be one called VASK-Communications. I will start using them as of tomorrow morning I expect them to be on your person at all times except for when you are showering and changing, then I want them within easy reach.'' we nodded and I quickly committed her orders to memory before she said

''Alright that's enough information for today. Look through the ship a couple more times memorize the layout of the ship. You may talk to the secret bearers but do not ask any questions regarding why they are in here. We will all sleep here tonight'' She gave us and odd smile like expression and said

''I'll leave you now, your dismissed.'' She turned around pulling a phone out of her pocket and punched in a couple numbers as she walked away I could here her say into the phone

''Hello Marie. Yes if you would please deliver some drawing supplies to Janette's personal rooms-number 584 I believe...'' I smiled.

She remembered everything. My thoughts were brought back to the time I'd spent in the kitchen area.

''Who was it I wonder?'' I pondered out loud. Alberta raised an eyebrow and I just shook my head then suddenly asked

''How old was Rose when she joined VA?'' Alberta tilted her head for a moment

''She must have been around ten.'' My eyes widened

''Wow.'' Alberta nodded and started to speak but my thoughts were elsewhere.

Ten years old.

I knew a little ten year old girl when I was thirteen...

That little girl who was always in a good mood.

Smart and always remembered a promise...

Her name...

Her name was...

I gasped interrupting Alberta.

Her name was Rosemarie!

I looked into Alberta's startled eyes and said

''I'm sorry but I must go check on something!'' I turned abruptly pushing the door open leaving a confused Alberta behind. Running through the empty control room I swung my security pass through the slot and rushed through the door. I ran down the hall way to the right before turning sharply to the left down the hallway until I made it to the open door. Changing my shoes faster than I ever have in my life I ran through the door-not tripping this time thankfully-and ran over the ramp and watched the door to the staircase hallway thing close. I ran towards it ignoring the odd looks from the secret keepers.

Rose! Roza! My used to be best friend since forever. No wonder she seemed familiar! No wonder, I knew her parents they knew my mother-

Andrew interrupted my train of thought by jerking me to a stop. I glared at him

''Let me go I have something important to do!'' He sighed and said

''I have something even more important to tell you.'' I closed my eyes and let out a slow breath. The crew was above and always needed to be put above my personal life. They came first. Opening my eyes I smiled softly saying finally

''I guess it can wait for a moment.'' My frustration was running high as I stood their.

''You can't tell Rose about who you are.'' My eyes widened and I stepped back startled

''What do you mean?'' He sighed

''Dimitri Belikov or better yet, Dimitri Sandskovky.'' I froze the immediate denial was brought to my lips but I forced it down before slowly saying

''I haven't heard that name in a while.'' Andrew grinned before a solemn expression took to his face again.

''Come with me I'll tell you why, this isn't a conversation we want people dropping in on.'' I tilted my head and gave him an odd look before saying.

''Agreed''

* * *

><p>I stood watching Dimitri leave with the biggest most honest to god smile I've ever seen on his face. Probably the biggest smile I've ever seen except when the old Rose was told their were donuts for lunch. I felt my eyebrows knit together.<p>

Why was he so happy?

I sighed than said for the sake of lightning my own mood

''Kids these days.''

* * *

><p>We were in a medium size room attached to the main sub repair room. It was much like a kitchen, sinks and coffee makers along with cupboards lined the walls and counter tops a couple fridges were spread out along the wall around the room. In the middle of the room two large tables sat with stools pushed under them. He leaned against the counter top and said<p>

''I'll keep this short or the others will be forced to report us speaking to each other.'' He paused for a moment before saying

''Rose knows too much top secret information.'' I frowned

''Okay... I don't see how that's pertinent to me telling her about who I am.'' He sighed

''God your slow. What that means is that if Rose were anybody else she would be down here in the bottom confines of VA as a secret bearer.'' Understanding hit me slowly before I finally understood.

''Oh shit.'' I whispered. He nodded

''Yeah, she was toeing the line when she was thirteen and now she's on a tightrope doing flips and loosing her balance.'' He shook his head sadly.

''Why would my identity get her in deeper?'' I asked. He sighed

''If she learns even one more thing like the fact that your father is the leader of the Russian Strigoi she's going to be stuck in here for life. It's not so much your identity but what information she could get from you revealing your identity'' I closed my eyes for a moment.

''But I can't lie to her either.'' He smiled sadly

''Do you want her to know and be in here or stay in oblivion and be out and about?'' I didn't answer the obvious question but asked instead

''Is their a way around it?'' He smiled and said

''At least you have bit of intelligence, yes their is if she learns this while your 'In Action' then you can release the information to her and she wont be blamed for learning top secret information. Though she probably already has some suspicions that you aren't who you say you are.'' I gave him an odd look and he finally said

''You should get going.'' I paused before asking

''Why do she know so much?'' His grin faltered for a moment but he said

''That's a story for another time.'' I squinted at him suspiciously but nodded and just as I was leaving he said

''oh and watch were you stick your nose.'' I paused door handle in hand

''What do you mean?'' He grinned

''The information I just gave you is of pretty high importance if you learn one too many secrets while your working with Rose you might just be joining us down here.'' I sighed before saying

''Thanks for the warning''

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and I'll have the next chapter up sooner!<p>

Crazy4Reading


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter! I'll have another chapter up soon!

Read Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

It was a week after my talk with Andrew. We left land yesterday. We were now deep under the surface of the water.

That ship repair room? That is an awesome room. When we left the room was empty and the ship was locked down and we were all inside at our stations I was watching the camera's when I noticed what was happening.

The walk ways around the pools were being pulled into the walls. I stared wide eyed with Alberta as Rose gave everyone instructions. When the walkways were completely gone the room started to fill up with water. The look on mine and Alberta's face was one of a kid in a candy store. When the room was full the wall in front of us lifted like a garage door. It revealed the ocean. Rose commanded that they move straight ahead. I small laugh escaped my mouth as I watched us exit the large room.

''That is...'' I said in awe. Alberta smiled

''Incredible.'' I smirked and said

''I was thinking awesome.'' She laughed causing Rose to look over at us.

''I want you two to observe and remember the orders I am giving so that if in an emergency situation you can still start up the submarine.'' We nodded and she said

''And since I know you weren't listening to the beginning if you would please look on your laptop in folder 351 in the file called 'Submarine start up' it will give you all the instructions.'' I smiled and then paused

''You said folder 351 correct?'' She glanced over at me

''Yes.'' I gulped and asked

''And how many Folders are their?'' The stared at me

''I don't see the point behind that question. Their are Two thousand and fifty eight.'' I paused and asked

''Then how can you remember which folder is for what?'' She gave me an odd look.

''I memorized them of course'' My eyes widened

''But that's impossible'' She sighed before saying into the microphone.

''Controls increase depth to 1900-gradually. Positions turn on all sensors. Communications have all units aware of possible turbulence and tie down all supplies that may move during our descent.'' A loud 'Yes, Captain' was heard before she set the microphone down and said

''It is possible. Folder 1 contains all the information on safety measures on how to enter and leave the submarine. Folder 2 contains all the information on safety inside the Captains control room. Folder 3 contains all the information on safety inside the information room. Folder 4 contains-'' I cut her off.

''Okay okay I believe you.'' She glanced at me before turning around and exiting the control room. You could hear her soft voice say

''Why would anyone ask such a stupid question?''

I frowned as I remembered. If she could remember that much no wonder she's on red alert for future secret bearer.

I was off shift right now but I only had a couple more hours before I was on duty.

Rose and her crew had shift number 1 Alberta had shift number 2 and I had shift number 3. Rose had stayed awake the first three shift for me and Alberta. I hadn't known until Alberta and I had talked about it. Once we figured it out we forced her to bed and said we'd ask her any questions if we had over the pager phone thing. And we did, the submarine was not something that could figure out on our own just one wrong button pressed or one bad command given and we could cause some real damage. I sighed and looked around the room. My crew was scattered around talking and eating while a couple were just reading off in the corners. A couple members of Rose's crew were scattered around as well. Looking around I saw most of the unit officers where bunched together laughing and chatting while the CPO's were looking over maps with each other. The weaponry CPO's had their head's together drawing and talking of equipment they'd found in hushed voices. I recognized them as Sydney and Abrahim or Abe as he insisted everyone call him. Abe was part of my crew and the way his eyes lit up when ever he talked of weapons honestly made me shiver.

I hadn't known this before we headed out but Rose had some idea's for new weapons but she had no time to make them come to life so she gave her weapons CPO the responsibility of trying to make her plans come to life. So now they were forever scrolling over maps and searching threw text books and notes.

I felt someone come up behind me and with a glance over my shoulder I saw it was Rose. I smiled at her and she gave me the slight facial twitch which I had now categorized as a smile. She came and sat down setting down a couple piles of paper she always seemed to have.

''How's your crew?'' I asked. Her lips twitched again and she said

''They are a great crew, but shouldn't I be asking you that?'' I grinned slightly and said

''Well my crew's great, though I do wonder why you were so cruel as to give me Jesse as my Maintenance CPO'' I swear I saw a glimmer of her old self the one I knew who'd play with me on the playground twirling away her long hair blowing with the wind. And with a smile she'd pause before running off telling me to come and try to catch up. Her big brown eyes would look up at you intently and catch you making you want to follow her down which ever road she suggested.

My thoughts snapped back to the present when she said,

''You chose him not me.'' I smirked and said

''Sure that's why he already had 'division three' on his name tag'' She seemed genuinely happy though her expression didn't change she said

''Well I certainly couldn't have him in my division and you shouldn't be complaining'' I tilted my head and pretended to ponder it before saying

''I know I shouldn't this is the best thing that's ever happened to me but why do you think I shouldn't complain?'' She shrugged and said

''because I've got Mr. Stan Alto. '' nodding her head towards a Unit Officer who was making fun of some of the younger members of the crew. I frowned before saying

''Your right I won't complain about the little brat anymore.'' Her mouth twitched and she stood leaving the pile on the table. She walked over to Stan and the group he was with. He insulted everyone and everything around him.

''You were a rotten child weren't you? Didn't go to school, huh? I know your type rich parents pushed you through buying your way throughout school just to get to the real wor-'' Rose's approach cut him off a moment of silence rang through the room the usually loud and boisterous crowd was completely silent the only sound that could be heard was the constant hum of the machinery. Rose finally spoke.

''I believe what you've been doing is against the rules in the book you received and signed before you boarded this ship?'' He bared his teeth at her though sweat poured down his face he said

''And why do you play the shots around here? Just because your family died before you joined VA and your adopted family dies again? You bring death with you wherever you go-'' I refused to listen any more and my chair screeched on the metal flooring before clattering on the ground. My vision was tainted red as I lurched forward. Rose's arm stopped me and I stopped I glared at him before growling

''That was out of line Mr. Alto'' He stumbled back stared at me wide eyed. I was furious my skin barely contained my emotions, I felt like I would burst. I made myself calm down. I glanced around the room to find many more angry faces. No one moved as if unsure of what to do.

Rose said finally.

''I do not care what you say about me.'' Her expressionless voice could be heard from all corners of the room. ''But if you insult your peers or subordinates again I will have you detained until we reach the nearest shore and I'm sure you understand that we will very likely not be seeing land again for many months.'' He shook nodding and Rose sighed finally.

''Do not be frightened, I just mean watch your tongue or their will be severe consequences. I'm letting you off with writing a formal and oral apology to each of the crew members you insulted as well as written apologies to all the others you've disrupted with your outbursts. I will have the supplies sent to your room as well as the list of the people you are to apologize to I want your apologies handed out by this time tomorrow.'' She pulled out her pager/phone thing for a moment before placing back in her pocket.

''Division three your shift starts in 10 minutes.'' She nodded to me before settling back down at the table and looking through the files she'd brought. It took a moment before everyone in my crew filed out of the room. I sent a parting glance at Rose busily working away. I searched her face again for the young care free child I'd played with back in Russia.

She was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>A little sad... Ooh well I hope you enjoyed it!<br>Please REVIEW!

It'll encourage me to update sooner then the last couple times!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay! I will be updating again soon I promise!  
>SORRY!<p>

I hope you enjoy this chapter though!

R&R please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Life on the ship was constant. First crew worked next second crew then the third. Every sixth shift their was a captains meeting. Every twelve shifts every crew assembled individually in the all purpose room where Rose talked to them of things that needed to be changed and how well things were going as it was. She also subtly brought up that we would begin receiving missions soon. Her words encouraged the crews to do their best since they hoped for important positions when the time came. Watching Rose up at the front of the room on the dais it wasn't hard to see why her ship ran so efficiently. The entire crew-with minor exceptions-looked up to her and seemed to be genuinely pleased when they received her rare complements on their work so far.

It was odd or in my opinion anyway. She had been almost carefree before the Alto's outburst. Shortly after I'd walked by to see him limping to the infirmary he saw me and told me a sob story of how four people came into his room and beat him up...

I tiredly stretched my arms having just woken up I made my way through the security of the captains dorm. Closing the door behind me I locked it before turning right down the hallway passing the mens dorm I heard the sound of a pathetic moan and whimper. Backing up and looking down the hall I noticed a limping shape concerned I went to move forward before recognizing the face that went with the body.

Stan Alto.

I frowned and quickly continued down the hall hoping he hadn't noticed me. Hearing a cry of triumph I flinched before turning again. Stan hurried down the hall exaggerating his limp he hurried down the hallway towards me I almost sighed but kept it contained slipping into my role as captain.

''Chief Petty Officer Alto, good morning. Is their a problem?'' he looked at me incredulously before saying.

''Dimitri three men broke into my room just after I finished my shift and beat me up. This is strictly against the rules.'' I almost frowned at him. Had announcing his title and last name not been enough of a hint that they weren't on friendly terms? Glancing behind him I noticed men starting to exit their rooms and littering the hallway mumbling among themselves. I cleared my throat before saying.

''These are serious accusations you are making. I'll need proof or eye witnesses, names as well would be useful.'' He frowned and said

''Aren't my injuries enough?'' I shook my head.

''You could have easily acquired those injuries in a fall.'' his injuries were clearly from being beaten up but he'd messed with Rose and now he had to learn that he would not receive my help now.

''Yeah right! It's obvi-''

''Do you have the names of your would be attackers?'' He paused before saying,

''Well no they wore hoods-''

''Do you have any eye witnesses? Room buddies perhaps?''

''No-''

''Do you have any proof whats so ever? Apart from your injuries?'' I asked. He glared at me and said

''This is because of Rose isn't it? It's because I insulted her. Well you can just go fu-'' I cut him off

''You might want to reconsider the ending of that sentence.'' he sneered at me

''Why? You can't hurt me and this will get to the higher ups-''

''Firstly your behaviours are already being monitored one more mistake and your going to be in confinement until we land again. Secondly this little incident won't get to the higher ups-''

''Of course it will'' he sneered cutting me off ''Look at all of my witnesses.'' He said sweeping his hand around them at the dozen or so men behind him ''they saw what happened.'' One of the men I recognized to be Eddie, Rose's unit officer or division two. He turned to another man who was my division two unit officer Paul and said.

''I don't know about you but all I heard was Alto talkin' to Dimitri about falling down the stairs to the maintenance department.'' Paul nodded

''Yup I even saw him fall while I was walking to the laundry room a couple hours ago.'' Nods ran through the hallway.'' I almost smiled but instead continued.

''Well Chief Petty Officer Alto you have proof against the story you told. I will disregard this conversation and I suggest you bring yourself over to the infirmary and get some rest to heal from your unfortunate fall.'' The men nodded and a man I noted to be Adrian Rose's unit officer for division five say.

''better luck next time Alto.'' I almost sighed again. Why were the three of them so obvious? At least let Alto be in oblivion instead of with knowledge of who is attackers could be. Now he would hold a grudge on all four of us. He can't do shit against a superior but the three of them were his peers and he could easily get his revenge. I watched as Alto stormed off and I said

''Would you three come with me for a moment?'' Pointing out Adrian, Eddie and Paul. They slowly nodded. Pulling out my pager/phone thing I motioned for them to follow me.

''Alberta? Rose?'' I waited a moment before Alberta's voice came on.

''Yes.'' Hearing a tired moan Rose said

''God damn it Dimitri what the hell do you want? You do know I actually need sleep right?'' I was so shocked I almost dropped the phone pager thing glancing over my shoulder I saw the three equally shocked faces and I cleared my throat before saying

''Sorry captain I'm just going to be using the meeting room for a short period of time so don't be surprised if you find the doors locked.''

''Alright'' said Alberta a click resounded which announced she was off the phone pager thing. I paused a moment before I heard a small sound.

''Captain?'' I loud snore echoed through the hallway. I broke into a small laugh Eddie, Paul and Adrian were smiling too. I put the pager phone thing in my pocket. Their was one flaw to the design. The person who had initiated the conversation could not turn off their pager phone until every other person on the line had hung up.

Sighing at the captain I continued down the hall turning right with the three tailing me continuing down the short hall I opened the door to the meeting room holding the door open to the three. They wore no facial expressions. Closing the door behind us and locking it. Gesturing to them to sit down I went to the next door and locked it. I paused before coming back to the middle of the room. My eyes widened as I realized what Rose had done.

''Smart, she's real smart.'' I whispered my brain started filtering threw options I sighed knowing their was only one that could work. The three looked at me confused.

''Who's she?'' I smiled

''No one, now, why did you three beat up Alto?'' They wore the faces of innocence and Adrian said

''He fell sir.'' I snorted and said

''Yeah and I have never been in a fight.'' Paul looked over at me with a small smile on his face.

''I never knew you haven't been in a fight before.'' I laughed and said

''Alright I'm not gonna get any answers from you like this. So lets speak hypothetically here. _If_ persay you guys beat up Alto after his shift. Why would you have done it?'' Eddie waited a minute and said

''Hypothetically speaking it would be because he insulted our captain, brought up bad memories for her and released information she wasn't ready for others to know.'' Going by the way Eddie kept glancing at the pager that stuck out in my pocket I was guessing he had already caught on. I gave him an amused smile.

''Well next time either inform me before hand or do not make it so obvious that you three were the perpetrators.'' Adrian watched me for a moment his face forming a serious line of contemplation.

''If this happened why didn't you turn us in? Why would you want us to tell you in advance? You would simply stop our plan.'' I almost laughed but said instead

''I had no proof of course and three witnesses against his statement along with his disrespect he's already in the bad books of all the higher ups except for Rose's of course. I don't know what it takes to get in her bad books but it's more then what he's done anyway.'' Tiredly rolling my shoulders back I stood from my perch on the table and said.

''Your dismissed, I'm hungry.'' walking to the door to my left I unlocked it their eyes watched me uncertainly.

As I approached the other door. As Eddie asked.

''What about the other question?'' I grinned as I fiddled with the lock and said opening it with a click.

''I would have helped.'' Glancing over my shoulders at them smiling at their surprise.

''Hypothetically speaking of course.'' I said opening the door. Leaving it wide open I walked down the hallway slowly taking the pager phone out of my pocket. Turning down the volume I brought it to my mouth.

''So how was that captain?'' A pause the only thing that could be heard was the soft rustle of clothing. I smiled slightly.

''Alright you wont confirm what I already know. So how bout I tell you something.'' When no reply came I continued.

''You've assembled a fantastic crew. A couple already notice your skill and believe in you. They are the minority at the moment and feel the need to demonstrate their belief in you.'' I paused glancing around the hallways making sure they were empty-they were.

''Similar acts of loyalty will continue until we captains can demonstrate our worthiness. We need an incident that proves we are good at what we do before we go off on your big adventure. I'm sure you understand this but we need absolute loyalty for your plans to run smoothly.'' Something caught my eye dark grey hair disappeared into a hallway.

Damn!

''I gotta go Rose sorry I'll bring up my idea with Alberta later.'' hearing a soft click from the machine I turned mine off and put it in my pocket before taking my ever needed list in my pocket.

According to my list it said that the only person in charge of division four for Alberta was...

Victor Dashkov.

The memory of Victor Dashkov brought me out of my reverie. I was off duty as it always seemed I was. I wanted to swear violently but calmed myself.

That damn man overheard my one sided conversation with Rose. I recognized the name from somewhere.

Where though was the question.

A loud bell rung signalling five minutes to the next shift. I sighed how long had I spent wasting away my time trying to figure out who this man was? Glancing at the wall I noted it was Rose's shift. Standing up I rubbed my eyes fighting off sleep before heading to the captains office. I had a list slowly forming in my head.

1) Tell Alberta about what I tolled Rose

2) Make sure they both listen to me and quell the signs of boredom that were starting to take hold of the crew

3) Search through the records on my laptop to double check if what I had done with the boys was against the rules.

4) Figure our who that god damn Victor Dashkov is!

Stretching my arms behind me I sat up and walked out of the kitchen.

''Yo co-captain!'' Glancing behind me I saw a young man a couple years younger then me with short brown hair I couldn't remember seeing before a flash of recognition but I pushed it aside. Smiling ignoring my speculations I asked

''What's the matter?'' He smiled

''You should get some sleep, you'll be falling asleep trying to order us around if you keep this up.'' I had to smile I was about to thank him for his concern before I paused then said

''I think I might just go do that.'' He smiled again and waved. Rolling my shoulders and closing my eyes for a moment I continued towards the door opening it I started down the hall.

How long had I been awake.

32 hours my brain supplied. I sighed again I seemed to be doing that a lot. Geez I get on Rose about not sleeping and now look at what I'm doing.

I grinned. Well I never liked hypocrites so I'd better go and get some sleep.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it! ANd Victor makes himself known...<p>

Please Review! I'll be much more inclined to update faster if you do!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the new chapter sorry for the wait,

Enjoy! Please Read and Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

They were following leads in the small things they had picked up. Slowly figuring out the secrets of this submarine. The intricacies the extra hidden tools in everyday things. The way the lights always seemed to fit what you were doing. Never too bright or too dull. When your about to fall asleep the lights go out without needing to go do it yourself. How one can be almost asleep with the lights out while another can be writing away in bright light, all in the same room.

The light adjusts itself to appeal to everyone in the room so as not to bother them. Making people work more efficiently.

In the kitchens the ovens and stoves beeped when they felt that the food was burning.

Everywhere things were extra sensitive the crew was starting to realize this and were testing it out.

Placing my hand to the wall of my room I felt my mind travel through the submarine. Spies were busily going from room to room. I sighed.

Where were they going? What was their goal?

My mind trickled through options.

I need them all together at a party of sorts where people can come and go as they please the spies will leave and pick through files and other unimportant stuff and more importantly...

I'll know what they want.

Knowledge. My eyes closed tightly a small contented smile lit my face.

What a sweet sweet feeling knowing more then any other.

The captains are starting to figure things out. Well Rose probably has it figured out who the spies are anyway. Dimitri spends a large amount of time researching on his computer. Alberta is forever silent with a smile on her face.

They'll start figuring things out soon. The spies will be even faster at understanding. I need to keep them busy. I smiled.

Rose was a very useful person, very smart, she'll join the ranks soon.

Leaning back in my chair I looked around my room like any other on this lovely ship. But empty of other people and full of files. Twisting my hand through my short golden brown hair I wondered.

Who will find me first?

Putting that idea to the side I considered Dimitri's idea. The crew _was_ getting slightly restless and needed a reason to believe in Rose.

Swinging my chair around I scooted over to a file cabinet. Opening it, hearing the swish of the cabinet and the sound of shuffling papers as I sifted through the files seemed calming-normal.

Finding the right one I pulled it out opening it I smiled down at what would settle the crew and admittedly give me something to laugh about.

This was perfect.

* * *

><p>Mysterious person is back...<p>

I know it was a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyways!

Please Review...


	9. Chapter 9

I'm an very very sorry you guys my parents swore there would be wireless internet at the hotel we were staying at for our vacation. There was internet but it wasn't wireless and I didn't have the cord... I am very very sorry and I hope this chapter will make it up to you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

I woke to the sound of a blaring alarm.

My sluggish thoughts took seemingly forever to understand what was going on.

We were under attack.

I was up and dressed with all my equipment in a flash. Tugging my shoes on I swept the card through the slot pushing the door open I noticed Alberta rushing out of her room as well. Securing my shoes to my feet and tying my hair back from around my shoulders in a short queue at the base of my neck. By then Alberta had the main door open and I followed behind her shrugging the door open running down the hall to the control room I pulled out my pager phone thing.

''Rose what the hell is going on?'' I asked the sound of our feet hitting the metal floor was muffled and I could here Rose giving orders on the other side before she answered.

''A submarine has shown up and started firing. It's a German prototype. I doubt they're attacking us though I'm pretty much certain it's the strigoi division there. I'll tell you more about it when you get here. Be sure-'' A loud boom was heard and Alberta and I were thrown into the side of the submarine. My head cracked painfully against the wall I moaned and looked over Alberta lay on the floor unconscious and bleeding. She had hit her head on the corner of the wall.

A voice was heard over the communications system.

''All free hands help maintenance tie down loose equipment. Weaponry make sure all weapons are securely tied down and prepare the IU-2 is ready for launch and equipped with the emergency 3 package. Health Division all three division prepare for injuries and prepare food in case of this lasting longer then expected...'' The voice continued on and I picked Alberta up trowing her gently over my shoulder. Picking up the pager phone I spoke to Rose.

''Captain, Co-Captain Petrov has sustained a head injury and is unconscious I will be with you shortly but first I will leave her with Doctor Olendzky.'' A moment passed as I ran through the corridors passing slightly frightened but determined crew members.

''Alright, be quick the crew needs to see you working up here as well.'' I turned a corner almost running into the doctor. She gave me a surprised glance.

''With the shake she hit her head on a corner and passed out-'' She nodded and called over a couple nurses who carried her over to a stretcher and they wheeled her the rest of the way to the emergency room.

''Thanks.'' She smiled

''No problem.'' The speakers spoke up again.

''Prepare for impact from starboard.'' I glanced at the doctor before grabbing onto the railing simultaneously with the doctor a huge boom1! Sounded and the whole submarine shook. I nodded to the doctor and started running for the control room.

''Maintenance damage to the starboard section four of the lower wall. Weaponry set up rocket launchers as well as heat sensors.'' I frowned as I ran.

It seemed like it took forever. I ran and ran, stopping whenever we were hit remembering the orders sent over the PA system.

When I finally got there I was out of breath and breathing heavily. I walked up beside Rose.

''What's going on?'' Rose glanced over at me. She almost smiled and said

''You got your wish, were getting the chance to prove ourselves right now.'' I frowned before I could speak another tremor shook the submarine. She sighed and spoke into the mic.

''Are the weapons I asked for ready yet?'' A pause of absolute quiet was heard before I heard Abe come in

''No captain, but the ones you asked us to make have been prepare and are ready for use.'' She paused before speaking into he mic.

''Controls set up third protective layer.''

I looked over at Abe.

''Have they been tested yet?'' He smirked

''No but it's the best shot we've got.'' I frowned as the submarine tilted again.

''It's only one submarine what do you mean?'' Rose was busy shouting orders to set up the E-1 over the mic.

He shook his head.

''Nope their is more then one.'' I frowned at him. Rose sighed and pulled up a picture of our surroundings on the 3-D table. I glanced at it then did a double take.

We where surrounded by three submarines.

''How the hell didn't we notice them before?'' Rose explained quickly.

''They have a screening mechanism that covered they're presence we've figured it out now so that's not a problem.'' Rose suddenly pressed a button and the wall separating us from the control room she was given a couple surprised looks before they returned to their orders.

''Decrease depth by Four hundred.'' She said I stared at her my eyes must have bugged out of my head.

''What?''

''We wont be able to shoot at them! Do you think they'll just leave us alone if we go deeper?'' She looked back up at me her eyes drilled hole into my own and I refused the urge to take a step back.

''Are you questioning me?'' she asked I sighed before shaking my head. She nodded before turning back to the control room.

''Controls prepare the E-1's, lock them on all three targets, fire on my count.'' A moment later a 'ready captain' could be heard.

''Communications warn our crew of turbulence. Positions update give me an update and a damage report.''

''Yes sir! We are at- depth 350 thousand heading North. Target A 300 meters away depth 400 thousand, North West, Port side. Target B 250 meters away depth 400 thousand, North East Starboard side. Target C 500 meters away depth 400 thousand, South East Starboard side. All three ships are locked on us. Damage report is Dent and leaking on starboard section four lower wall. Has been repaired. That is all.'' Rose paused then spoke.

''Change of plans. Prepare all units for a nose dive. Aim the E-1 at target B. Aim empty missile at Targets A and C.'' I stared at her for a moment and sighed. Abe looked slightly confused. I waved him over to the table.

''We are here'' I said pointing at the 3-D image of the submarine it looked slightly different then the plans we had accessable to our computers but I ignored that and continued.

''Rose is having us send real ammunition to this sub,'' I said pointing at the one to the right and front of the ship. ''and decoys to these two.'' I said pointing out the ones that were across from each other sandwiching the Shadow Kissed ''in hopes that they will fire and hit each other when we do a nose dive down.'' He frowned

''Isn't that a bit risky?'' I laughed

''Yeah with any other ship it would be suicide we would never be able to dodge the shots.'' I looked at the 3-D image listening to Rose rattle off orders.

''what do you think our chances are?'' He asked. He didn't sound at all worried more curious then anything. I laughed a slightly crazed laugh.

''In theory? With no human fault or wait between the order and the action? I would say fifty fifty.'' I quiet pause and he asked

''In practise?'' I gave a short snort and said

''Ninety percent chance.'' he let out a sigh of something like disappointment at the loss of danger which was abruptly cut off when Rose cut in.

''He means ninety percent chance of a failure.''

* * *

><p>Good?<p>

Bad?

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Flash Back

''Captain! Captain, red alert we've been spotted!'' I jerked to a stop and glanced over at the captain. Captain Roderick was an old man who usually sat stooped over silently watching his crew with an absent minded smile atop his captain's seat.

''Spotted? Who when?'' He asked lazily. I sighed

''Captain, may I take over the investigation on this matter for the time being?'' His laziness was evident when he was dealing with something he didn't care for or didn't seem all that important to him. It wasn't that he didn't do a great job... he just sometimes took a long time to do a great job when it wasn't an emergency and evidently being spotted by a possible civilian/spy wasn't viewed as an emergency by the kind captain.

''Go on right ahead, I'm gonna go... sleep.'' Despite the tense air everyone in the control room took a moment to sigh in exasperation before hurriedly going back to their duties.

'I'm gonna go... sleep' was code for I'm gonna go have a beer.

Smiling somewhat tensely I said

''Of course... captain.'' He smiled and stood up bringing him to his full height. Sitting in the chair hid the fact that he was actually on the short side about 5'3. He wasn't fat but he wasn't slim either with slight defining lines which indicated some muscle underneath his build, with silvering hair that used to be a mahogany brown and dark brown thoughtful eyes, the use to be Canadian was an interesting character to say the least.

''But Rosie please contact me when you know who this person is and do tell me what you think should be done.'' I twitched hiding a delighted smile and said

''Please refrain from calling me Rosie, Captain.'' He grinned.

''And please don't call me Captain, Rosie.'' I smiled and suppressed a giggle as did most of the crew. This little conversation was a reoccurring event. I may be rebellious and carefree but I did follow protocol and protocol demanded that I call him Captain.

I turned away and walked over to Derek. He is the head of communications.

''Alright what happened.'' He opened up a page on the computer with a grainy picture of a girl about my age meaning 14.

''Yes Co-Captain Hathaway. At hour thirteen a young girl by the name of Mia Rinaldi was found looking out to sea with binoculars. I did not think much of it at the time... sir. But afterwards I did a standard check online for any mention of a submarine in the area. Apparently sir, she started discussing submarines with a friend. When she was about to tell her friend of the sighting I cut off her internet connection and immediately reported it to Captain Roderick.''

Rinaldi... It struck a bell.

''Demand an electrical outage for the area then do a full search on her family, friends and anything else then report it to me as soon as your done.'' He nodded slowly a little unsure but then said

''Yes Co-Captain Hathaway.'' I with held my sigh and went back up to the Captains seat. With Roderick passed out somewhere on the ship I was in charge. The thing with that though is that the crew having only had to listen to my orders for the last couple weeks have difficulty accepting that a fourteen year old has a higher position then themselves who had been working and studying for almost the same length of time that I've been alive. I understood their discomfort wold I be happy with having a teenage girl who shouldn't even have any kind of responsibilities let alone a high ranking position in the VA I would hardly be the least of all things happy to have someone like that as my superior but they would have to deal with it as surely as I would have. Some of course accepted me right away. Those in the control room... well they knew the importance of what they had to do and if a single not well thought order was given we could be in deep shit. They still followed the orders, they just took a little more time in completing them.

''Position please keep depth within ten thousand feet and fifteen thousand feet but as close to shore as possible.''

''Yes Co-captain Hathaway.'' This CO-Captain Hathaway thing was getting on my nerves, but if I told them to call me Rose they would see me as an incompetent little girl. I weighed the chance of success over failure before saying,

''And please this is a request you don't have to but please don't be so formal with me, call me Rose, Rosemarie or even Hathaway.'' A pregnant pause followed before an uncertain

''Yes...sir.'' I sighed quietly with a mental 'that was a fail' ringing in my head before Derek said

''Co-Cap-ugh I mean Rosemarie. Mia Rinaldi is the heir to the Rinaldi Corporation, her family is a strong supporter of VA. Though officially she has been told nothing of us. Her friends are apart of the 'popular' group at the private school she attends. She receives excellent grades and is not known for causing trouble and capable of holding her tongue. Her parents are Vivica and Sebastian Rinaldi. They-''

''Vivica and Sebastian? Are you absolutely certain of that?'' I said cutting him off.

''Yes-'' He said and I cut him off again

''Look up if they used to have a guard by the name of Janine either Mazur or Hathaway.'' There was a silent pause that weighed down on everyone and people turned back to look at me i could feel the weight of their stares like a weight on my shoulders but I ignored them.  
>Derek was busily typing away on the computer he paused and I demanded<p>

''Derek did they ever have a guard bu the name of Janine Mazur or Hathaway?'' He nodded

''Yes a Janine Hathaway died in action while taking care of Mrs, Mr and Miss Rinaldi four years ago.'' I gently closed my eyes. I had already known of her fate but hearing it like this made it more concrete.

''Thank you Derek.'' He turned and looked over at me

''No problem Hathaway.'' I smiled cheekily at him hiding my pain and said.

''I hope your calling me that because you want to.'' he smiled sadly

''Of course.'' It was well known through out the ship that I did not respond well to pity.

''Alright I want you to send a suggestion on my part to Titania saying I suggest we have Mia incorporated into the VA system.'' A nod and he began to type. Pulling out the pager Roderick gave me I told him of my suggestion he agreed and it was sent.

I closed my eyes sharply against the memory.

The next day we pulled into a VA station I'd learned of the massacre.

The crew never questioned my orders afterwards and returned to calling me Co-Captain Hathaway. I almost smiled at the thought. One step forward and four huge steps back.

* * *

><p>Our first glimpse of the tortured Rose... Tell me what you think!<p>

Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dimitri POV

I almost started laughing hysterically.

We are alive! We lived! Rose I will never doubt you ever ever again!

Thinking back now I had been generous giving us a ten percent chance of success. With all the variables adding up we were more around a five percent chance. What with a new crew, this being our first interaction with enemies and a nervous and not yet completely trusting crew we were almost destined to fail.

I gave Rose I huge-mental-hug. With a huge smile on my face I thought of how delicately she'd beaten the odds.

The whole ship started celebrating the moment the ships sunk, but Rose ordered everyone to calm down and that our fight wasn't done yet.

Everyone sobered up pretty quickly and we were all put back to work. All three of the enemy ships were damaged and deploying safety crafts. Rose refused all suggestions to fire at the escapee's declaring that most of the people on those ships were forced and being black mailed into staying.

After recording the information we immediately left the area at high speed. Once out of the danger zone Rose had the ship stabilized and set out a group of about 20 men and women to camouflage the ship with a weird screen thing. This way a passing submarine would see only sand and fish.  
>She gave everyone the day off. We held a celebration party in the all purpose room at the back of the submarine.<p>

Alberta eventually woke up to an excited ship and was released with an order to not sleep for more than an hour for the next couple days and not to work for more then three hours. She protested but Rose and I forced her to the common rooms and we would take charge of the rest of her shifts.

Alberta and I made a reenactment of the action and showed it at the party.

The celebration was on high when Rose came up to the stage. Her clip board clutched slightly at an angle against her hip. The position seemed uncomfortable almost as if she were hiding something.

''Congratulations that went very well for our first interaction with an enemy ship.'' The loud cheers distracted me from the clip bored and though it quieted down down after a moment my attention remained fixed on her.

''But our reaction time was slow. I will meet with each and every division independently and we will make it so that we all know immediately what needs to be done when this happens again.'' Way to go Rose, I thought sadly, make everyone depressed. She watched the crowd a moment and moved to lean on her hip her face suddenly tight after a moment she switched back to standing straight her face suddenly loose. Was she in pain? She then said with a polite smile to the crew,

''We still did amazingly well, faster then many other professional ships that have worked together for years. We will have tomorrow off as well but this will not be simply for celebrations this will be for improving the ships capabilities.''

And she kept to her word, she brought me and Alberta into the mission giving room and slowly ordered all the different divisions into the room.

First Weaponry.

''We had to wait a full five minutes before we could even use artillery. If we didn't have so many protective layers we would be swimming with the pretty fishies.'' I said. They looked chagrined

''Well we were modifying the launchers minor stuff that would allow us to shot at any angle anywhere. We had to finish that up before we could fire.'' I sighed and Rose said

''I understand though and that is partly my fault we will only modify the exterior launching design when we are stopped, and always have standard weapons on hand at all time.'' They all nodded and Sydney said

''I would like to be able to see what is happening so that I can offer up ideas for what weapons to use.'' Rose paused then gave her a genuine smile that took my breath away.

''I think that's a great idea and if you or anyone else have anymore ideas on how to improve the working in the ship please contact me.'' They all nodded.

Next Maintenance.

''I would like you guys to set up computer screens in all the main hallways and in each division room that lead directly to the main base computer in the event of an emergency.'' There was a pause and Stan pulled out a folder flipping through a couple files stopping on one he said

''We have enough already made computers to put in each division but we will have to make the rest for the hallways it might take up to...'' He paused and said

''three and a half weeks if everything runs smoothly.'' Rose nodded and said

''That's fine. Do you have any suggestion on how to improve our reaction time.''

Jessie sat up straight in his chair and said

''I do actually. Having to scan open the door every time I had to bring a nail or piece of metal was a pain if we could have it so all the doors open?'' Rose paused and said

''You do understand your request correct?'' He looked at her and said

''Yeah just have all the doors open...'' he paused as the realization hit. If all the doors opened then we would have no way of knowing were everyone was ''Ooh.'' Rose gave him a tight smile and said

''I'll think on it.'' They left.

''Rose maybe if you have it so that only specific doors will open without sweeping a card.'' She gave me a look and said.

''But then we don't have any knowledge of where people are.'' I gave her a look and Alberta spoke up

''We both know the door screens whoever enters them just interview each person individually if you haven't already. Just have it so the doors still open and close and have a couple video cameras put in at each door.'' Rose seemed only mildly surprised and said

''I'll think about it.''

The rest of the week was like this people brought forward ideas and we modified the ship as much as possible there was no set schedule to where we had to be so we took our time making sure everything was absolutely perfect.

After a couple days Rose announced that they would indeed follow Jessie's idea but all personal areas along with bathrooms and information rooms would need to be 'carded' and by some freak mistake in the programing the doors would close every 5 seconds. Few including me believed this was actually the case but we kept our grumblings quiet.

With Rose's help the computers were almost all ready to be put up before we left. For the next while you could find the maintenance crew drawing lines on the walls and drilling holes. The computers where set up very quickly and the maintenance crew held 'how to' meetings to show the crew how to use them to send suggestions to the captain.

The touch screen computers became a busy place the crew used them to email loved ones as well as send suggestions and ask questions through them. Some also used them to play music throughout rooms. Rose consented to this with the exception that everyone must agree to having the music on and that everyone must be able to hear announcements above the noise.

Another thing that changed was that there was no more grumblings of Rose's capabilities. Now the grumblings where pushed towards me and Alberta. Me because as everyone knew I did almost nothing during the whole thing and Alberta because she passed out before the action even started. These grumblings seized when Eddie pointed out that Rose had picked us and she wouldn't pick imbecile's to be on her staff, she had the opportunity to have the best of the best as subordinates.

All in all the atmosphere on the ship became happier, more trusting and carefree, despite the fact that we had been attacked by strigoi. I guess they were glad they could come out on top against three simultaneous attacks from an enemy the entire world feared.

There were no more fights and everything ran very smoothly. I had very little to do now a days. I found myself thinking of Victor. He had very little responsibility during the strigoi attack. He had simply helped the maintenance crew tie everything down. Being curious I decided to check in to see what his actions had been as of late.

He'd been on the computer.

Now that wasn't something incredibly mysterious but with some more digging I found that he had emailed a person named 'mentalspirit' as I dug deeper and deeper trying to find 'mentalspirit's' real name I found that this mysterious person didn't have an actual name and didn't seem to exist.

Why would he go out of his way to email a seemingly random email?

Now I was toying with bringing this to Rose. The thing is that she probably already knew. If he was a spy Rose would know...

Right?

She had been so carefree about spies on her ship. Why?

Deciding against that I thought of someone I'd seen periodically.

The golden haired boy showed up randomly it was unnerving. I never found him doing a specific job. He was always hanging out around the less well known people. I was thinking of going through every one's pictures to find him but that was a bit extreme.

I'd ask people periodically if they knew his name, they would sit back a bit surprised and say they didn't.

I knew he wasn't apart of my crew or Alberta's crew since I knew everyone on my crew by name and due to taking some of Alberta's shifts I knew all of her crew members by face.

He must be apart of Rose's crew.

Turning on the 3-D table I pulled out the crew folder. It held basic information of each crew member, name, religion, age and position as well as a picture.

Opening it I started looking through the files.

As I did I became more and more nervous.

Why isn't he there?

After looking through all the files I pulled up a face creating program. Designing the face from what I could remember I sent it into the database.

My feelings were everywhere as I waited.

Looking at the results I dropped the remote like thing for the 3-D table.

Not Within Your Security Clearance.

My eyes widened and I signed in as Rose.

Yes I did know Rose's password it was very unimaginative.

Not Within Your Security Clearance. My hands shook as I read the caption underneath.

Please Refrain From Impersonation. I almost laughed but my hands were still shaking. Bringing up the picture again I looked at it for a moment. The door behind me burst open and Rose flew in. She looked furious.

''Why did you put in my password?'' I pointed at the face. Her eyes widened and said

''Who's he?'' I calmed myself down and said

''He's not apart of your crew we have no background information on him and he's above both of our security clearances.'' She gave me an odd look before I continued.

''He's on the ship.'' Her eyes widened and she ran over to a big red button on the wall.

Pressing it red lights went off all doors closed and alarms blared bloody murder throughout the ship. Rose grabbed a microphone.

''This is a red alert. Please stay calm and account for everyone in every room. Co-Captain Dimitri and I will come to each room please remain calm.'' Turning off the microphone she turned to me.

''This is bad.'' I said. She laughed in a slightly manic way.

''I watched every single one of our crew members bored this ship and he'' she said pointing at him ''was not one of them.''

''How could someone get on the ship?'' She sighed and said

''maybe when I set out the crew to pull on the protective screen? I doubt that though I'm thinking-'' She cut her sentence off and paused.

''You thinking he's a secret bearer.'' I said quietly. She nodded

''It makes sense. They built the ship they could have easily built an underground area or extra rooms but if that's true he probably has camera's everywhere and listening devices...'' She sighed

''They just wont give up.''

''Give up on what?'' I asked although I'm pretty sure I already know the answer. She shook her head and said

''Never mind I'll explain that latter I hope we find this extra person but I doubt we will.'' I sighed and followed her we went into the control room and spoke to everyone not seeing the extra person we moved on, and surely enough just as Rose said, after investigating every room on the ship we did not find him.

We apologized profusely saying we received incorrect information and that we hoped we had not cause to much of a problem.

By then anyway it was time for Rose's shift she tolled me to inform Alberta what happened.

The whole thing was scary as hell.

Taking a deep breath I thought back to when I'd walked into the cafeteria leaving a microphone behind after I had broken all the ones I could find in the room. I had tried to find the connection after I left the room and I heard footsteps before it had turned off. Returning latter...

It wasn't there.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the wait and since you probably have skipped this over I wont give you one of my pathetic excuses.

Kay so I hope you enjoy this. I'm doing my best to figure out where this story will go but I'm not sure as of yet... I don't know how many chapters but I'm hopeing it wont go over thirty and if it does this will have a sequel.

Kay so R n R Please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Dimitri POV

Having someone on the ship who was unaccounted for was o say the least disturbing. He could very well have tunnels to everywhere on the ship leading from everywhere to anywhere.

This got me thinking about the ships design plan.

Rose had given everyone a basic outline of the ship. I only got to see mine for a second before she took it away claiming it would be better if we made our own mental map. We could only find maps of individual rooms on the data base and you couldn't actually find a full one. Rose's room plan I did not have have access to but I did have access to Alberta's after skirting a couple boundaries and was a bit surprised to find that her room was the exact same size as mine.

Now this would make sense by itself, both co-captains have the same importance which is why they would the same size rooms...

But it didn't make sense in terms of space.

Then entire measurement of the individual section that held my room, Alberta's room, Rose's room, and the mission giving room was 80ft long by 20ft wide. Alberta's and mine rooms were 14 feet long and 8 feet wide running parallel to each other leaving a 14 ft by 4ft hallway in the middle leading all the way to Rose's room. The mission giving room on the other side of Rose's was 30 ft long by 20ft wide.

This left 36 ft by 20ft of space left over as Rose's room. This number blew my mind when I first came too it so I went and measured each room other then Alberta's and Rose's individually and assuming that Alberta had the same size room as mine I found the same number.

36ft by 20ft.

Now as a captain Rose could have asked for a room of that size and have received it but unless she's been fooling us for the last however long we've been on this ship-which was entirely possible-she wouldn't have asked for that big a room without a reason.

Besides, I've glimpsed the inside of Rose's room when she opens and closes it and even from the glimpses I've found I can identify that it is most definitely NOT 36ft long.

Now assuming that her room is about the same perimeter as Alberta's and my own rooms, the co-captains room have a perimeter of 44 ft. Rose's room should have a perimeter of 112ft. More then both Alberta's and my room combined with room left over.

Her room was ridiculously large, I would guess from the glances I've seen of her room that it was exactly the same size as my own room. Too much extra space leaving room for an extra room attached to her own.

This could be where our extra friends hanging out.

Puling out a clean piece of paper and as well as a ruler and a finely sharpened pencil tapping it lightly on my hand. Putting pen to paper I began to draw. The ship I'd come to know as home was as familiar as any place I'd ever lived in perhaps even more so. I drew what I knew off hand which wasn't much considering that all the information available was probably not correct.

What I didn't know for certain I sketched from what I assumed to be true.

After a while I put down my pencil and placed my head in my hands with a slow sigh. I had enough information to present to Rose and I knew she would take it seriously, but I have yet to prove myself as worthy of being her co-captain. This would be the perfect opportunity, but if I take too long this extra person could figure out we know he's here if he doesn't already.

Rubbing my hands slightly on my face I reach over for my glass of water.

A thousand mental bells go off in my head as I hear a quiet click from behind me.

Continuing my motion of reaching for my glass of water I watch the reflection in the glass. Not that I wasn't surprised that someone appeared in my room but I have to say putting that aside I wasn't surprised at who arrived. Before I could bring the cup to my lips I hear him say,

''You don't need to act for me I am aware that you know I'm here.'' he said. Turning around in me swivel chair -a big bonus of my job we get very nice equipment, even nice chairs- I set the water down. The water seemed off anyway. Evaluating my uninvited guest I decide he's harmless in the way of weapons I can use. Though not harmless in all. His stance displayed he had a high opinion of himself and the way he cocked his head gave you the feeling of being very dumb.

This was our extra man. The one who was running loose around the ship.

''Hello.'' I said after a moment. He still had the same smile, he watched me for an uncomfortable moment before I said

''why have you ventured from wherever you stay into my room?'' He grinned for a moment and said

''I noticed that you are drawing a map of this ship.'' I smiled for a moment and waited for him to continue when he did not I said

''Well if you don't give me a good reason as to why you are here I'll be contacting Captain Hathaway that I found our wandering extra.'' He kept smiling and said

''I can turn off the system before you even have time to pull it out of your pocket.'' I sighed leaning back into my chair

''Yeah, yeah I know your a genius, this is the part where I say I'll just go find her myself in person then you;ll say something like 'I'll just close all the doors so you can't' then I'll say she already knows since she's got a camera of some kind in my room and then you'll say that you've got it so she doesn't notice.'' By then I've got my head in my hands and I'm mumbling. Tugging my face up since I like always haven't slept in a while and said

''Right?'' He smiled and said

''Your just getting smarter and smarter every day.'' I let out a shot laugh and say

''Why thank you.'' A obese pause before I ask

''What's wrong with me drawing a map?'' His unchanging and very unnerving smile stays in place as he says

''You do understand that by me answering that question you are pushing yourself closer and closer to becoming a Secret Bearer correct?'' I sigh

''Secret Bearer this, Secret Bearer that. Why does everything I need to know have strings attached to you guys? Do you have your noses in everything?'' His mouth opens but I say quickly

''Never mind of course you do.'' His mouth quirks slightly before I say

''Now can you answer my previous question?''

''You mean what's wrong with drawing a map or why is everything you want to know attached to the awesome, all knowing and very handsome secret bearers?'' I sigh and say

''Both if you don't mind.'' His unsettling blue eyes drill into me and I force myself not to look away as he says,

''Well the answer to the first question is that you intend to give this map to Rose correct?'' Cocking my head to the side I say

''Of course she's my superior and should know the true dimensions of this ship.'' He opens his mouth and I can almost say his next sentence with him

''That is classified information.'' Resisting the urge to bang my head on the desk behind me I say

''I understand how the true parameters of the ship could be classified information for others, but this is her ship.'' He smiles and says

''That's the beauty of her situation she is so close to being a secret bearer she can only learn the truth about her ship as well as your identity in emergency situations.'' I sigh, again.

What is _wrong_ with these people. Though I'm already reaching around for my piece of paper with the drawing on it.

I can't risk loosing her again. I can 'accidentally' spill the information to her in an emergency. Taking my pencil I scratch it harshly into my picture making harsh angry grey black lines all over the drawing.

''And what about my other question? Why are you guys constantly attached to all the knowledge I need?'' He smiles a softer smile.

''Because you are diving deeper into VA then you probably have ever bargained you would.'' He pauses before walking over to my bed before collapsing onto it with his legs crossed. Creasing the standard VA off-work uniform. ''Because every single Secret Bearer in VA has been where you are. Where both you and Rose are.'' Leaning back a bit his hands palm down on my bed he says,

''It's funny that you guys have Alberta at your side you know? She's the perfect VA soldier, she doesn't ask to many questions or snoop around, she holds her tongue on what she knows and doesn't feel the pull to learn more.'' He lets out a shirt burst of musical laughter that hangs in the air for a moment before he continues.

''And then there are you two. Constantly grasping at new strings of information bending rules to learn more... You have the same qualities as Secret Bearers.'' There's a moment of silence

''How close am I to becoming one of... you?'' I ask quietly, not an octave above a whisper. He looks up at the ceiling for a moment.

''Depending on the importance of what you learn four to five major things not directly involved with your job and your joining the list.'' Something tickling my thoughts slowly bringing in new questions.

''Why do you guys want more Secret Bearers?'' The guy tips his head to the side and says

''Why do you say we want more people?'' I squint

''Are you serious? You guys keep bugging us about how Rose and I are almost Secret Bearers! You keep telling us stuff too!'' He shakes his head as if dealing with a child. I felt my eye twitch, he can't even be more then 16 for god's sake!

''We are constantly reminding you of how close you two are to becoming permanent addition to our underground crew. Were not overloading you with information.'' Opening my mouth to deny I pause.

He's making sense.

Which means that they have sent this guy as insurance that we aren't learning too much.

Looking at the young man I pause before saying,

''Why are you a part of the Secret Bearers? Not just because you know more then your supposed to, but why did you go out of your way to learn all this stuff you didn't just stumble on it... did you?'' He pauses for a moment his eyes tilted up slightly looking at my ceiling as if waiting for an answer to appear before looking back at my face and saying,

''Because like every other Secret Bearer I wanted to know who's up top.'' I felt my eye brows scrunch up

''Who's up top?What do you mean? Up top of what?'' He smiles and said

''Who's at the top of the VA food chain.'' My mind starts to work, puling clues and evidence piecing it together.

''It's not Titania, Rose said something like that before about getting permission to go on her insane mission to get rid of the Russian Strigoi mafia group.'' I pause for a moment. Who could be in charge of such an enormous organization? There's no voting so it must be past down or from a vote among people who wouldn't talk about it to others...

I glance up at the smiling face of the boy on the bed

Or who _couldn't_ talk.

''You know who is don't you?'' He smiles and said

''Maybe, maybe not.'' So that means yes.

''Does Rose know?'' He cocks his head to the side and pauses for a moment.

''I don't think so,'' he chuckles ''She probably has no idea who it could be or if she suspects she'll just make herself believe it's not true.'' opening my mouth to ask I pause.

''If I ask why I'll be that much closer to knowing who this person is which means that I'll be that much closer to becoming on the list correct?'' He smiles

''That's right'' There's an idea tickling my brain again. Forming an under current.

''You guys are more then you seem... aren't you.'' He stops smiling

''Stop asking questions and stop thinking about this it isn't your concern and it isn't mine unless you figure out too much.'' My brains spinning things are piling onto the idea that's burning into my brain, drilling excavating new idea's. I want to know more, and I will know more I will go out of my way to learn more about it, but this stubborn guy most definitely does not need to know that.

''All right. Back to the original reason we began to talk. I don't show this map to Rose, you stop messing around in our lives.'' The guy began to smile again.

''Of course. You stop digging for information and I'll stop popping in. '' I smile and say

''That sounds reasonable.'' He smiles back as if we are the best of friends

''It does, doesn't it?'' He stands up off my bed smoothly a practised grace. The bed barely has a wrinkle from where he sat. Glancing over my shoulder at my computer screen before he can even open his mouth to speak I sigh.

''yeah, yeah 'I should go eat before my shift starts.' right? You and all my headaches seem to pay attention to when my shift starts.'' he smirks and says

''I was actually just gonna say that I like your background picture.'' I feel my eyebrows pull together and I whirl around instead of the normal VA written in silver and red on the backdrop there's a cartoonified smiley face (you know the yellow circle one's) with it's tongue sticking out at me.

''What?... How did you?'' I turn but I am the only one in the room. I swear if that stupid smiley face still wasn't on my computer screen I would have convinced myself I was hallucinating.

After an hour of trying to remove the smiley face from my background without success I close the laptop placing it none to gently onto my desk before walking over and lying on the bed.

It's silent only the quiet drone of the submarines engines and machinery rang through with the occasional sound of a voice walking down the hallways making a silent trip to whatever was supposed to be done and the silent hum of a distant tune being played in one of the work area's only ever heard when a door opens.

The soft feeling of my plush bed makes me refrain from sleep, that and my shift starts in about half an hour not long enough for a nap.

What do I know of my home here? Of VA? A small laugh escapes me.

I know almost nothing. I know almost nothing and I think I can be second in charge of a crew this large? That's a laugh. The only way I can become worthy of my position, is to find out what is really going on. Inside these walls, outside these walls, everywhere, anything to do with this crew.

Thinking back now I remember after I commented to Rose about how it's crazy that she can remember all the information there is to know about this ship and if she really did know it. She had looked at me with the oddest look and now I know why. This is just natural for her. She knows her job and the implications of what that means. Rose might even be waiting for everyone to realize that we need to do our best.

As I sit up quietly placing my shoes on and grabbing an extra set of clothes I make my way down to the showering rooms I watch those around me as I walk down the halls. Serious expressions are worn by those on duty the others walk quietly but with a smile. These people know the importance of there jobs. The implications the lives we'll save as soon as we can work together without flaw. I guess I was the last to figure it out.

Taking a deep breath I feel my face become a determined shield. As I walk I greet those I know by name and remember the names of those I don't. Engraving each and everyone into my memory. I'm sure the others can see the flame of determination dancing behind my eyes, racing under my skin devouring my very soul. To save lives may not be the reason I joined VA. To come in to war torn or conflict driven countries and do what is right, what I believe is right, to help those in pain. But it is now and I'm certain of one thing as I walk down the halls.

I refuse to disappoint.

I refuse to disappoint those out there in pain and waiting for help.

I refuse to disappoint my little sister at the VA academy of Quebec who believes that her big brother will come home safe and sound with stories to tell about the people he saved.

I refuse to disappoint the crew who deserve to have capable superieurs.

And most of all

I refuse to disappoint Rose.

* * *

><p>The reason this chapter happened was because I realized that Dimitri was becoming a completely different person... Please Review give me Ideas Opinions I don't care but please just review it's the click of a button and a couple taps on a key board...<p>

Thanks for reading! 

Again PLEASE review!


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next chapter! Read Review and Enjoy!

Chapter 13

Lissa POV

I was so proud of the crew. The way they are completely focused and ready to go. A sharp feeling claws at my chest but I ignore the emotional pain it gives me to know that everyone here will be in danger in the next couple of months. We are going to attack the strigoi mafia group in Russia. It's been almost half a year since our encounter with our first enemies. Apart from the occasional somewhat disturbing encounter with whales we haven't run into anyone else and the crew was starting to forget what we are on this ship for.

To save lives.

I try desperately to push back the thoughts that invade my head clutching my forehead. The thoughts started falling through the cracks and invaded my thought processes.

Rose announced it at the last meeting which happens to be last night telling us that we have a month or two before we show up on the coast of Russia. She says they've got all the plans finished now they are being sent in to Kirova and all the higher ups to be given the final look over. Though I doubt Rose had missed anything that could be a problem they had to make sure.

Glancing both ways down the halls I turned to the wall. My head hit the wall lightly I felt my hands claw at the wall as if I tried to get to the other side. I felt a sob hitch in my throat.

Why didn't they listen to me?

Hearing the end of shift bell I ran to my room. Scanning my card I stumbled in using the wall to hold me upright. I only had one other person sharing my room but her shift had just started as mine ended. I would be alone. I stumbled forward against the bed and fell to my knee's. I laid my head on the soft blankets on my bed. The sobs ran through me shaking me to the bone.

We were trying to save lives and we would, but how many would die in the attempt? Dozens would lie dead on the ground. Just like my family. Rose could be next maybe even Christian. The handsome guy who's been nice to me from the weapons department.

Hearing the door slide open behind me I swallowed my tears before swinging around my eyes still full to see Rose. Her hair in the neat bun that was customary now. Not a hair our of place. She came forward her usually hard brown eyes were soft as she knelt down beside me and wrapped me in a hug.

That was the catalyst, I sobbed into her, clutching at her clean and crisp uniform shirt.

''How many will die Rose?'' I asked through my tears. It was always a question that weighed thousands on my shoulders. It felt odd to tell someone my fears after such a long time since I've seen her, my best friend, Rose.

''How many won't make it home? How many people will end up like you and me?'' The words spilled out of my mouth faster then my tears could fall down my face. She just stared down at me her brown eyes warm, comforting and undecided, after a moment she wrapped her arms around me more tightly pulling me against her and I started to cry again. It was so much easier now to have someone else here who would just hold me as i cried not asking questions or looking uncomfortable just holding me. I cried harder, through my sobs I heard her say quietly with a tight voice I recognized she used it often when we were younger when she first came from Russia to live with us, this tight voice was the one she used when she was trying to conceal her pain,

''I don't know.''

Rose paused for a moment looking down at me before she started to mumur in my ear

''Je suis un petit poupon'' Her soft voice calmed me, the soothing sound of a song my mother sang to me as a child felt like water to the thirsty. Perfect.

''De bonne figure'' I felt my tears slow and eventually come to a stop, but I didn't move from my spot

''Qui aime bien les bonbons'' She sung it slowly hanging onto the notes making it hauntingly beautiful.

''Et les confitures''

''Si vous voulez m'en donner'' The started to make me sleepy.

''Je saurai bien les manger'' Slowly I brought my forearms to my face and wipped the tears from my face.

''La bonne aventure o gue'' Her soft voice tugged at my eye lids so gently I almost forgot they were closed. Forcing them open again I listened.

''La bonne aventure''

''Lorsque les petits filles et garcons'' My eyes closed, I didn't know what the song mean't but my mother always had a small smile that always encouraged us to do what we believed to be right.

''Sont gentils et sages''

''On leur donne des bonbons''

''De belles images'' I felt Rose pick me up.

''Mais quand ils se font gronder'' Placing me on my bed she drew the blankets from under me and tucked me in.

''C'est la fouet qu'il faut donner''

''La triste aventure o gue'' She's got a lovely voice

''La triste aventure''

''Je serai sage et bien bon'' I started to drift off as I listened but pulled myself back to counciousness.

''Pour plaire a ma mere''

''Je saurai bien mes lecon''

''Pour plaire a mon pere''

''Je veux bien les contenter'' I started to hum along despite how tired I was.

''Et s'ils veulent m'embrasser''

''La bonne aventure o gue''

''La bonne aventure''I sang the last line with her before

''Do you know what it says?'' I whisper I can feel her smile and she chuckles.

''Yeah a little boy sings about how he likes candy and how he'll be good to pleas his parents because they give him candy when he does.'' A small giggle escapes my mouth.

''Really?'' She smiles down at me all traces of the 'on duty' Rose was gone she was the gentle older sister figure from before the bombing.

''You go to bed alright'' She whispers ''I'll bring you your dinner when you wake up.'' She starts to get up. I flash of desperate feelings pass thorugh me and I clutch her wrist she turns and looks down at me and I say

''Will you just stay with me? Until I fall asleep?'' She smiles again kind and understanding sitting back down onto the bed. I let my head fall onto my bed and she brushed my hair from my face and pulls the blanket up around my neck. Before I'm fully aware of it I fall asleep.

Dimitri POV

I've fallen into a habit lately. Once I've eaten and slept for a while I walk around the submarine. I say hello to all the crew members I see and watch how they go about they're jobs. This helps me remember their names and positions as well as see how I can improve the way I work with my own third of the ships crew.

Usually this happens at the beginning of Rose's shift (first shift) and the end of Alberta's (second shift) since I need to sleep before my shift (third shift) comes around again, but nightmares of things I don't understand or even remember drove me to my feet so I did my little rounds.

Hearing the light footsteps in to my right which happens to be the woman's dorm hallway I glance down to see a guy about Rose's age. Tallish with black hair standing in front of one of the doors. Christian Ozera. Second shift Chief Petty Officer of Weaponry. He's on shift right now.

''Hey!'' I whisper shout so as not to bother the others sleeping. He doesn't even turn he seems to be listening to something. As I approach I see his hand was poised to knock but he doesn't.

''Your supposed...'' My thougths trail off as I hear a slow musical sound

''Sont gentils et sages''

''On leur donne des bonbons''

''De belles images''

''Mais quand ils se font gronder''

''C'est la fouet qu'il faut donner''

''La triste aventure o gue'' It takes me a while to point out who it was. That's Rose!

''La triste aventure''

''Je serai sage et bien bon''

''Pour plaire a ma mere'' He voice is so soft an conforting

''Je saurai bien mes lecon''

''Pour plaire a mon pere''

''Je veux bien les contenter'' A second voice starts to hum along slow and beautiful aswell.

''Et s'ils veulent m'embrasser''

''La bonne aventure o gue''

''La bonne aventure'' Two voices sing the last line.

''Who was that?'' Christian whispers.

''I'm not sure.'' Damn! I thought I had finished memorizing stuff about people, I guess not. Memorizing rooms and whose in them. Yeah for me. We stand there for a moment the whispers of a conversation to quiet to hear go on in the room. I get to my senses and drag Christians down the hall.

''Hey what are you doing!'' He says slightly ruffled.

''SHHH!'' I say glancing behind me.

''If that was Rose we would both have our heads shopped off for being in the woman's area!'' He pauses shaking his arm out of my grasp I look at him for a moment before he shudders and said

''Your right.'' I hear the mechanical door open and our eyes go wide.

Busted! We look over at Rose who is walking out of the room with a content smile. When she see's us it changes into a frown.

''What are you two doing here?'' We start to speak at the same time

''-I wanted to talk to Lissa, ah I mean Unit 3 Officer Vasilissa Dragomir-''

''-I saw him standing there so I went to see what he was doing and then-'' She frowns at us before saying.

''Christian Ozera. You should be working'' He opens his mouth to speak when she turns to me

''You, Dimitri Belikov, need sleep.'' I'm about to speak when she says

''I have 73 files about the attack to look over and I have to write 4 reports, and unless you feel like joining me I suggest you both get to what you are supposed to be doing.''

We left, with the horrible thought of files and paper work pushing us forward.

Dimitri a couple minutes later

I sigh thinking of the paper work that awaits me. Captains have to write a report twice a week, Co-captains once a week, Unit officers and Chief Petty Officer's write one every two weeks. That is unless something of importance happens and everyone writes a report of their impression of what happened and what they did and where they were. Then they get sent in to the Captain she looks them over for inconsistencies then passes them on to me and Alberta so that we can take a look as well, then we talk about anything that seems off and write our own report on their reports and then we write a report for ourselves and then Rose looks them over before they are all sent to Kirova to be catalloged before they create a report to give to family members of the crew and then another to the rest of VA and then _another_ to the government bodies of the world and then again one for the general public of the world.

The whole thing gave me a head ache.

Poor poor Rose is probably still wadding through reports made on the attack a couple months ago. Any other captain would have us co-captains help but she's a stickler for the rules.

Rolling over I close my eyes and fall asleep. Dreams of drowning in an ocean full of reports greet me with a cruel cheerfulness.

* * *

><p>So I hope you enjoyed that!<p>

Vague translation of the song Rose and Lissa sing

''Je suis un petit poupon'' – I'm a little boy child

''De bonne figure'' – of good figure

''Qui aime bien les bonbons'' – who likes candy

''Et les confitures'' – and jam

''Si vous voulez m'en donner'' – if you want to give me some

''Je saurai bien les manger'' – I know how to eat them well

''La bonne aventure o gue'' – the good adventure of taste

''La bonne aventure'' – the good adventure

''Lorsque les petits filles et garcons'' – as little boys and girls

''Sont gentils et sages'' – are kind and sweet

''On leur donne des bonbons'' – we give them candy

''De belles images'' – of pretty picture

''Mais quand ils se font gronder'' – but when they are grounded

''C'est la fouet qu'il faut donner'' – it's punishments that needs to be given

''La triste aventure o gue'' – the sad adventure of taste

''La triste aventure'' – the sad adventure

''Je serai sage et bien bon'' – I'll be kind and well good

''Pour plaire a ma mere'' – to make my mother happy

''Je saurai bien mes lecon'' – I'll know my lessons well

''Pour plaire a mon pere'' – to please my dad

''Je veux bien les contenter'' – I want to make them happy

''Et s'ils veulent m'embrasser'' – and if they want they can embrace me

''La bonne aventure o gue'' – the good adventure of taste

''La bonne aventure – the good adventure

By the way that song sounds _way_ better in French.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Read Review and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Please sing to me I can see you open up to breathe fast words make it easier on me. If a point to never disappoint you somebodies got to tell me what to do. Just to wish you could see me when it used to come so easy I like to say that it's easy to stay but it's not for me cause I'm barely here at all. Slow down now the secrets out and i swear now everything is perfect. What you want what you need has been killing me, try to be everything that you want me to be.

Perfect- Marianas Trench

Rose POV

A flash of light, a war scene.

People I know dieing all around me asking for help. I can't move.

The shot of a gun, pain.

I fall looking around the blood of my charges, of my crew starts to stain my skin. My hands are scarlet red.

I'm on my knee's now looking up I see the face of a man I will never forget.

He had a handsome face and dark brown hair and eyes that look familiar. But that's not what caught my attention. Or held it anyway.

He was covered in blood his smile slightly manic his eyes stared down at me and laughed revealing sharp teeth with sharp canines. As he comes towards me I watch as he steps on my crew one by one. I try to scream at him to stop but I can't move I can't even shift positions. Pain fills my side and suddenly I'm looking down at my hip, blood poores out of the gun shot wound and onto the floor like a river flowing over my thigh and knee onto the bodies around me. Dimitri lay beside me his empty brown eyes watched an oncoming cloud, my face feels wet and I realize I am crying.

Dimitri starts to change a bit become smaller younger until he looks the same as the young boy who I used to play with back in Russia.

I jerk awake falling off my bed and tumbling to the side on to my hip. Pain flooded my side making me cringe, my side started to feel wet and I sighed.

I reopened the wound again. Bringing my hands which were mixed up in my blanket, suspended above my head down to staunch the bleeding. Staggering to my feet gritting my teeth against the pain I leaned against the wall breathing hard and cursing my stupidity.

I should have kept the bandage on!

Groping the table to my right to find the emergency bandages I somehow managed to take my shirt off as I brought the emergency kit over to my bed looking down at my side the long cut from my hip bone across my abdomen I received after the attack on the ship.

Gritting my teeth at the open cut I took out the needles and string used for stitching together wounds. I had enough training to know what to do but it was much different performing on yourself then someone else. Before starting I glanced at the clock.

Crap! My shift starts in five minutes.

Putting the thread down as well as the needle I bandaged it as best I could. It took me 20 minutes last time to stitch my own wound closed I couldn't very well do it in five minutes.

After bandaging it tightly and wiping the blood off of me I pull a shirt over the bandage and am relieved to find it doesn't show pulling on the shorts with a wince I grab a pain medication pill one of those I was given back at VA. Swallowing it dry I picked up the files, my scanner, my pager phone and the clipboard of all the crews names and shifts, even though I didn't need it since I'd had them memorized it would be a good idea to have it just in case I need an excuse to look away from someone.

Placing my work shoes on I pull on my mask. The pain in my leg seemed to increase by the second. My head was spinning but I forced my self to think and walk forward.

If we were to turn north right now we would be a two week ride from our stop in Russia. The crew still needed a couple weeks of rest and preparation before we could attack the strigoi group. Weaponry was almost ready they only thing that was missing for them was more ammunition and the more protective gear for the crew in case thing take a turn for the worse.

The pain from my injury plagued my thoughts for a moment. I need to get better before the attack. But the longer we wait the longer our on board spy will have to update the head of the strigoi.

I squint for a moment glancing both ways before leaning on the wall on the inside of the captain and co-captains dorm. I can send a warning to everyone that I'll cut off the connection because we will now be entering a danger zone. I'll have to request that I be able to cut off connections for more then three months which I will not tell them they'll be told that the power will be restored in one week so that the spy goes running along and says that we will attack in that span of time. We wait longer they think we died in an attack somewhere I warn the VA headquarters that I will be staging a decoy. I trap the spy because he'll or she'll send a message...

Crap I won't be able to tell who is sending a suspicious message because it wouldn't be odd at all if they say 'I won't be in contact for the next week but don't worry!' that's a standard message.

I sighed bringing my hands to my head. I'll figure that out.

Scanning my card and putting in the password I passed through the door. My wounds bleeding I can feel it. I just need to get to the office and insert my plan into the computer data base and the submarine will do the rest.

I start to run in the hallway.

It's not quiet either it's a loud clunky run that would alert anyone near by if there was which I know their isn't but still. I don't bother to look at those I pass. I pass Sonya, Mia, Mikhail the people I work with every day.

Getting to the door I feel the blood seeping through the bandage I can feel it on the hand I have pressed against it.

2 minutes to shift change.

After dealing with security I barge into the control room odd looks change to surprised an horrified as I run into the control room. They can see the blood that seeping down my shirt.

In the control room Dimitri starts to his feet.

''Rose, hey, whats going on.'' He says looking intently at my face. I feel a string of relief the table with the 3D panning thing blocks my bloody wound.

''Nothing important I just need to do something, do not interrupt and stay here until I complete it understood?'' I ask, though I'm already logging in and typing in numbers and codes.

The pain I had pushed aside is back I grit my teeth distantly I can here Dimitri asking me whats wrong, but I'm concentrating. My eye sight is getting fuzzy.

I have only minutes left before I pass out, I had really over estimated myself thinking I could hold out through my entire shift.

I'm almost there, I'm so glad I pre-programed all these in earlier. I sigh it's almost complete. All I can do now...

Dimitri needs the plans.

I swear silently before grabbing him by the hand and walking over to the information room. I'll have to reveal that I know of these passageways but this crew is too important.

I call Alberta in to replace me for the shift without being all that aware of why. My head is spinning my ears ringing. Dimitri is concerned now he see's the blood I can't hear him. This plan needs to start now I need to get moving.

Kneeling in front of a filling cabinet I pull it out of it's spot and move it over flipping open the cubby door I jump in and signal for Dimitri to follow me. He's silent now I think his lips are moving his eyes are wide and he's acting weirdly.

It's actually kind of funny. I understand that this is due to blood loss and I should hold it back, but he looks funny like that.

He jumps into the hole and I flip the lid shut. I can't see for a moment but the automatic lights are on triangles in squares dance in my eyes for a moment before I can see again and I'm running. He's following me and I'm so dizzy, seeing a shocked Curtis I grab him and keep running until I get to the hatch I'm looking for. Placing my hand on it for a moment it clicks open Dimitri and Curtis are talking I can't hear what they are saying.

Are they talking to me?

I try to hop up into my room but I fall. Excruciating pain makes me scream but I swallow it and stand, they're worried I can tell, but that doesn't matter. I try again before I fall though Dimitri pushes me up into my room I sit on the edge a moment trying to clear my head with little success but I force myself to stand anyway. I can't feel the pain anymore which is a blessing but it's harder to move and do anything as well. Stumbling over to the filing cabinet I push it. I almost laugh at my meagre strength Curtis comes up behind me as I fall against the cabinet he pushes it in to the wall and I can't get up anymore. I can barely move Dimitri is leaning over me. I just want to sleep to rest but I know if I stop I won't be able to get up again. I don't have enough strength to find the file myself. I can't make my mouth work it's completely dry.

Taking my finger I poke my wound Dimitri tries to grab my hand but I role onto my stomach and all the pain comes back again but I find a clean spot-meaning blood free- and begin to write.

_Plan # 423 h _

_Cabinet # 3 sec. h_

_File # 423_

My eyes close and I'm out. I had to hurry, I won't be awake for at the very least a couple days and this plan needs to be started by then.

Hands grab at my shoulders and flip me over.

But I've already passed out.

0-0

...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the wait! Exam week was not fun...

Anyway I hope you enjoy this!

Read and Review Please!

I want to say thank you to those who have reviewed and stuff like that I appreciate it very much!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Report: # 62

From: Dimitri Belikov

Military Standing: Co Captain of a Submarine

Direct Superior: Rosemarie Hathaway.

Direct Superioir's Military Standing: Captain of a Submarine, among other unknown positions.

Two minutes before my shift was to end my Captain entered the command area in a hurry. She ordered me to stay until she had finished what she was doing and not to interrupt her. She was typing at an extremely fast rate on the 3D projector. I asked what was the matter as she was acting strangely but she ignored me seconds latter she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the command room into the information room. I noticed moments after that her shirt was covered in blood I asked her what happened but she collapsed on the ground and wrote down in her blood,

Plan # 45 b

Cabinet # 1 sec b

File # 45

After calling co-captain Alberta Petrov in to replace Captain Hathaway for her shift I took the emergency kit and stopped the bleeding. Calling the medic on duty which happened to still be Dr. Olendzky to the planning room. I closed the door to the information room so as to preserve what she had written before I carried Captain Hathaway outside so as to get her to help faster. Dr. Olendsky arrived moments latter with a stretcher which I then laid Captain Hathaway on before they rushed her to the medical unit. Co-Captain Alberta arrived then and I explained the situation to her as I brought her into the information room. After she examined the message we found the file and after reading it over we -by the order of the plan- continued on normally. I called maintenance in to clean up the blood which I later learned started only a couple feet before the captains dorm. After visiting the medical unit I was told that the captain was in surgery if all went well would be awake in the next couple days I update Co-Captain Alberta on what was happening. I left her the task of making a schedule for us now that we were down one captain and went to bed. The next morning it was announced that Co-Captain Albert and I would split Captain Hathaway's shift evenly.

As of yet we are still unaware of how Captain Hathaway obtained the injury but, CPO of health said that it is probably and injury she obtained several months ago by falling on a sharp object or getting cut.

Co-Captain Dimitri Belikov

I handed the report over to the secret bearer who had helped me clean up Rose's blood in the underground tunnels and out of Rose's room only minutes earlier.

''Better? Is that good enough to hide the existence of your ooh so precious tunnels?'' He didn't even glance up until he saying

''You called Alberta, Co-Captain Albert at one point.'' Feeling my eye twitch.

''No I didn't!'' He pointed and I sighed I did call her Co-Captain Albert.

''Fine,'' I said erasing the last bit re writing it ''Is that better?'' I said flourishing it with sarcasm heavy in my words. He smiles and says

''fantastic'' Alberta finally looks up from her paper and says with a good humoured smile

''You know I'm insulted you called me Albert.'' I laugh after a moment and said

''Very sorry'' She smiled and handed her paper to the secret bearer who read it over and nodded. I leaned back and sighed

''When did this become so complex? Before I just sat here and smiled gave a couple orders and all I had to do was follow the plan Rose handed out the week before, which are very detailed. Now I'm dealing with a ship that will occasionally do what it wants then talk to me in a mechanical voice and follow plan 454 h and smile like I know what's going on.'' The humoured smile they sent me made me continue before they could say anything ''and plan 454 h is not nearly as detailed and we can't even contact Rose to tell us what the hell to do.'' Alberta smirks and the secret bearer says

''Your acting like a child.'' I stick my tongue out at him and sigh before saying,

''Who wants to announce that the crew will have today to contact their families, not me!'' Alberta sighed.

''I guess I have to then.'' She goes to stand and says. ''Dimitri your acting more and more childish since we've been on this ship. Why is that?'' I tilt my head to the side thinking back on how unlike me I've been behaving, sometimes the me I knew pops up and makes a change before he get's buried again and the immature one comes out.

''I don't know'' I said finally. The secret bearer left and Alberta turns to me and says

''We might be facing this war alone the Dimitri that Rose accepted as Co-Captain of her ship needs to re-surface. The one who was determined to make sure he failed no one who was going to save lives. He needs to show up again. Not the one who's been running around the ship acting like the young guy you would be if your weren't in the VA system.'' I watched her for a moment sobered up

''I understand.'' I pause for a moment ''thank you Alberta'' She smiled

''It's no problem, start by getting some sleep'' I smile at her

''I will and thanks again.'' She smiled and left the room too. Taking out the map the secret bearer had given us I took the underground tunnel back to my room since that is where I am supposed to be. It would appear suspicious if I popped up in a different place with no witnesses to how I arrived.

I was right about a spy being on board. The secret bearer asked of anyone suspicious I brought up Victor Dashkov. Alberta after a moment agreed with me she also added Robert Dashkov and Pavel Jonhson. I laughed when she said Pavel. He was my CPO (Chief Petty Officer-I'm getting sick of writing the whole thing out.) of Communications. He reported the slightest brake in protocol never missed a thing and was real nice and the first to make a joke. Alberta said that he was too perfect a guy I shook my head. He wasn't the type to spy he was more direct and I told them as much.

They decided not to follow him around but insisted on keeping him on the list of suspects. I agreed though I was sure it would turn out to be a waste of time. This is when I left since I only had about four hours to get some sleep before my shift.

When we met back up we did a recap of what was going on. Then we spoke about Rose who was still passed out in the health unit.

Next we talked of Robert Dashkov who was Victors third cousin or something of the like. Their families were not one of the original VA creators, the only families left of them are the Dragomirs, but, they came in to help not long after and it's been 80 something years since the beginning to VA no one really knows the actual year, well some people do but it's been hushed. They could have got a nice comfortable job but for some reason they got put here when they had been training for an office job and doing fantastically well and from what his employers could see he enjoyed it.

This stank.

I set down my files I looked into the eyes of my colleague before looking over at the secret bearer.

''This is too perfect a suspect'' He sighs and sets down his copy of the files.

''I agree but no one else even has the slightest glitch in there record. And I'm talking _my_ records and between me and the other secret bearers we know every spy in the VA system, whether VA knows of it or not.'' I squint at him

''Then why are you helping us? Why are you willing to give us all these secrets you won't even tell your bosses?'' The secret bearer tilted his head to the side and said

''Didn't I tell you not to pry?'' I smiled at him

''But we are in action right now and anything we learn while working a mission is not considered of importance and I won't become one of you correct?'' The secret bearer paused for a moment before smiling and said

''Alright.'' Extending his hand out he said ''I'm Curtis Smithson and you are?'' I smile back taking his hand

''I'm Dimitri Sandskovky though I do prefer Belikov.'' Alberta sat up

''ALRIGHT I've sat this out patiently enough. What the HELL is going on here?'' I glanced over at her.

''Curtis has come to visit me before and talked of the limitations between becoming a secret bearer and being free. Apparently learning anything while on a mission is allowed.'' She pursed her lips for a moment before saying

''Alright, so what is so important that's keeping the secre-Curtis on this ship and not doing whatever it is secret bearers do?'' I shook my head

''I think he is doing what is necessary, but I'm almost certain that the secret bearers job is to protect the head of VA you already know that they're are people above Kirova.'' Curtis sat there smiling, taking this as encouragement I continued

''Maybe one of those in charge is on the ship?'' Alberta stared at me a slow clap started I watched Curtis and he said

''Congratulations it took you long enough.'' I frowned at him and Alberta asked after a moment

''Will we be force to become secret bearers if we find out who it is?'' Curtis said

''My mouth will be sealed if you keep the person alive and out of harm.'' Alberta nodded then after a quite moment she said

''It's Lissa isn't it.'' I sat bolt upright

''_Lissa?_ She's too delicate! She would have had to accept our attacking the strigoi in Russia, she would never _ever_ be alright with Rose going on almost a suicide mission let alone agree!'' Curtis cleared his throat and said

''She only learned of the request and the requestee's reputation and military position not her name age sex of race which could lead to discrimination. She only learned of who it was after and in return for not ratting out Titania's secrets she would be on this ship as well.'' Alberta nodded and said

''That explains why she's here. She's not the type to be on the front lines.'' I watch in silence for a moment before saying

''Then should she join us in this meeting?'' They glanced at each other before the secret bea-Curtis turned back to me and said

''We could but when she's not on duty she's with Christian Ozera or sleeping, it would cause a stir if Ozera went searching for her.'' It was silent for a moment then a low beeping sound rang through the room. It took me a moment to understand what this meant but Alberta and Curtis were already in the information room with the door closed when the door to the command room opened.

It was my shift at the moment and Alberta was supposed to be asleep in her room while Curtis wasn't even supposed to exist.

In came a small figure using crutches, she had an entourage of nurses I recognized to be Sarah Peterfeud, Kassandra Johnson and Micheal Ford fussing and telling her to sit. She waved them off and hopped over to the 3D projector.

''I'll be fine really, I have important matters to discuss and you cannot be here for them.'' With a jolt I realized it was Rose. She looked much paler than before and more frail. Less intimidating. The nurses fluttered about and after I got passed the lump in my throat I promised to get her a chair if they left. They did with a the threat of only healthy food for a week if they came back to find her wound reopened. As they left Sarah gave me a pointed look before saying

''I'll tell your mother it's your fault if I find Rose pulled her stitches.'' And with that scary thought she left. Rose glanced at me

''Your mother?'' I nodded

''She's the 'in charge' nurse for shift 3. Her name is Olena.'' She stared at me for a moment and she opened her mouth to say something before the door to the information room burst open and out tumbled Curtis with Alberta following leisurely with a chair in her grasp. Placing it behind Rose so she could sit they pulled out their own chairs from around the table and sat. Rose did the same gingerly placing her crutches against the table.

Rose began typing in letters and pulled up the designs me and Alberta had made on our first day here opening the file I made she brought up the picture of my house. I glanced at her but she was walking through the 3D house and going up to the room in the house I'd labelled as mine.

She went to the cabinet and pulled open the drawer. I watched silently as she grabbed the year book. I'd uploaded a copy from the high school I attended.

''Ohh'' I said

She opened it and flipped through the pages. I marvelled at the way she dealt with the 3D machine as if she were there.

She passed the D's and gave me a look before moving on to the S's and found my name and picture beside the other Sandsvoky's. Looking at the picture of me she zoomed in and extracted the picture from the year book. Tapping a couple buttons the house disappeared but the picture staid up came a 3D version of my face now she used the ageing machine we kept in the program if we were looking for someone but had no recent picture.

My face from the year book aged suddenly it was identical to the one beside it. Pressing in a couple numbers the faces became younger, and younger. Until I was thirteen again. She looked at the face then without looking at me she said

''Interesting.'' I let out a small laugh

''I thought so.'' After a moment I added ''Little Roza.''

* * *

><p>o.0<p>

If I get more then three reviews by thursday the 28th of June I will update the next chapter then!

If not you'll just have to wait till I've got enough spare time where I won't be loosing sleep to update for you!

Review please!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, Thanks for the reviews!

Though I was hoping that more then two -albeit lovely people many thanks to you!- people to review.

I've done a quick estimate and this story has about 5 more chapters finally it's coming to an end!

READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

In the house I grew up in, my room in the basement, the hour's turnin' to years we've spent

Remember Chris in the backyard laughing so damn hard and no one knew why but the rest is

forgotten behind me some times it reminds me of when we, we used to belong here...

every memory comes on when I hear that old song we used to sing with the words all wrong

I remember the faces and familiar places and I sing along but Acadia is gone

Acadia- Marianas Trench

* * *

><p>Rose POV<p>

''Little Roza, huh?'' I said quietly with a small smile. He smiled too and everyone was silent for a moment before Curtis said

''So you guys knew each oth-ow!'' Alberta cuffed him on the head and said

''Can't you tell when they're having a moment? God you may be smarter then me but your sure dumb.'' I giggled earning the eyes of everyone in the room and said

''It's fine we have to get back to work anyway.''

* * *

><p>Curtis POV<p>

She giggled? Did she actually _giggle_? That's... Impossible?

* * *

><p>Alberta POV<p>

It's been forever since I've heard her giggle. Since the bombing she's been really stoic. And even before it she was pretty tense not much giggling then either.

* * *

><p>Dimitri POV<p>

That's the Rose I knew who would giggle at the slightest thing and still manage to take things seriously.

She began to talk again so I tuned in

''-should include Lissa in this planing I am well aware of everyone's status here and I understand that we would also need to include Ozera however much I don't like him for her he's trust worthy.'' After Curtis recovered from the shock of her knowing about Lissa, Alberta from the shock of her knowing of a relationship and me from Alberta and Curtis being shocked we stuffed Alberta and Curtis back into the information room before Rose sent me to the speaker.

''Christian Ozera and Vasilissa Dragomir to the command room please'' I said in a pissed of voice as if I had learned of their relationship and wasn't happy about it. ''Again Christian Ozera and Vasilissa Dragomir please come _immediately _to the command room'' After hanging up the intercom I laughed hard for a moment before swallowing it in. Rose had a small smile on her face and she said

''Christians gonna shit a brick.'' That sent me into a hole new round of laughter which I forced down when I heard a nervous knock at the door. I put on a serious face and went to the door. Scanning my card it opened in came Christian and Lissa. They fidgeted like kids and I went to my chair trying not to laugh. Thankfully Rose said

''I trust you know why your here?'' The look on their faces put me over the edge and I burst out laughing. Rose's mouth twitched and tapped the table the information room door opened and in walked Alberta and Curtis. The look on Alberta's face made me break into laughter again. Once I regained control of my laughter I watched as Rose and Alberta explained the real reason they were here. Lissa looked sheepish when they mentioned her status and Christian didn't seem to care. I watched the group and decided that we would do fine.

''So you want me to hurry it up with the extra ammunition'' Christian said to Rose waking me from my content day dream. She nodded before pushing the loose strands of her hair out of her face.

''Yup you got to finish that up I need them before we get in contact with the Russian Strigoi Mafia group. in...'' She paused ''in 2 months and 24 days.'' They went back to talking as I went over the plan.

''Alberta'' I said suddenly looking her in the eyes ''you told the crew yesterday they had a twelve hour period to get a message out to there family and friends right?'' She nodded I thought for a moment

''Then how are going to justify to them almost three months without receiving or sending messages? My CPO of communications is a suspect for the spy, how will he remain suspiciousless?'' Rose paused for a moment before saying

''leave that to me.'' I sighed.

''You have too many things your in charge of tell us and we can help.'' She stared at me for a moment

''It isn't necessary'' I glared at her

''Rose, we are here to help you cannot do this all alone! Doing everything yourself your going to miss something or have a severe lack of sleep and when you pass out fighting Alberta and I will have no idea what to do.'' Her face was tight emotionless. I sighed

''Roza it's your decision, but you did hire me and Alberta as more then extra weight.'' She paused the whole room was silent but she whispered

''I never could say no to you.'' A ghost of a smile sat on my lips

''You wont regret our help.'' Sitting up after a moment she began to talk.

''My plan so far is basic. We wait out the week make some noise bomb a couple places then disappear. Once the weeks passed and they don't get a message from their spy we hunker down place the cover on the ship and wait till the three months pass. Once the three months pass we attack out of the blue.'' She pauses and adds ''We'll say the communications sensor clogged up and we've set up the fan to clean it out but we don't know how long that will take and I'll turn off the communications sensor and that will be that.'' I paused letting the flood of information sink in. It would work, like all of Roza's plans.

The other four immediately launched into a discussion of what each division should do. Lissa who had apparently picked up a pen and a pile of paper while I was talking was taking down notes with a passion occasionally putting her two cents in.

I layed my hand on her shoulder she glanced up at me and I said with a smile

''Thanks, you know this will help right?'' She nodded slowly she still seemed uncertain. So I said

''Have I ever been wrong?'' She grinned

''There was that time when you said your sister wouldn't figure out that you weren't actually sick but just pretending to be so you could get away with not being there dress up doll.'' I gave her a wink

''That was just bravado.'' She bit her quivering lip trying to hold back laughter before saying,

''Yeah, yeah I'm sure it was.'' She looked down at her intertwined hands.

''We should probably start filling.'' I sighed thinking of the twenty or so piles waiting in my room. One complaint pile, one for late report, one for changes, one for the information I would have to put into my 'emergency' report, one for monthly reports, one for bi-weekly report, one for the potential 'spies', one pile was just a pile of names and positions -which i already knew- so that I could write the weekly list of 'what to do's' for my crew, and finally one for the 'what to do's' for when we attack the russian mafia.

Okay so it wasn't quite twenty but I believe I have the right to complain.

The only thing that needed to be complete soon was the weekly 'what to do's' for my crew, I would need to get an 'ok' from Rose before I gave them out.

She tapped my shoulder gently bringing me out of my thoughts.

She had a funny little smile on her face as she said

''How about we do the paper work together?'' I gave her a smile, I had no doubt she had about twice the amount of work to do then I did.

''That would be great.''

So we brought over the files to the mission giving room, after announcing that if the crew wanted to speak to us we were in there we got to work.

I finished my 'what to do's ' quickly enough it was nicer having Rose right there so I could ask whenever I wasn't sure of something rather then taking notes and asking her later. We were interrupted only a couple of times which was a nice distraction.

Working with Rose was nice, we worked in silence with only the hum off the submarine and the occasional question to distract us.

It was strangely... peaceful.

This could only last for a couple hours though unfortunately I got a surprising amount of paperwork done only about two hours worth remained undone.

''Will we do this again tomorrow?'' She smiled and said

''Sure.'' She paused before saying with a serious face.

''The crew is ready... but,''

''a little tense right?'' she nodded. Her hands knitted themselves together before she placed them delicately on the table.

''We need something to ease they're uncertainties but still keep them on their toes...'' She said slowly as if she was slowly repeating something she had read many years ago.'' I tried to think, I really did but I couldn't concentrate so instead I said

''Well we can think on it later. We have other things like faking spontaneous combustion.'' She smiled

''Your right, think on it though we'll put it into action once we are out of danger and hunkered down.'' I reluctantly stood picking up my files and said with a small smile.

''Good night, and please get some sleep, alright?'' She nodded.

And I fell asleep thinking of ways to come up with a plan that would please Rose.

* * *

><p>Rose POV<p>

I woke to the gentle hum of the submarine. The hum was a sort of heart beat for the Shadow Kiss ship. As on any ship I had ever boarded it was always a soothing sound. Looking a the clock on my beside table I wondered why I had awakened. The alarm on my clock showing the date November 16th 3:24am wasn't blaring and it was not time to get up. I didn't have any bodily needs. Rubbing my eyes I looked around the room everything was as neat as I remember it but something seemed odd.

It took me a moment to realize the walls were glowing.

Not something amazing like in any supernatural movie but just a faint shimmer like if mid afternoon light was shinning on the walls the faint glow that would shimmer over them. Looking at them I gave a slow sigh. This meant the plan was completely ready for what was to come. I sighed

''You couldn't have waited till I woke up?'' It glowed brighter.

''I was enjoying my sleep you ass aren't you named after shadows?'' Flipping them off before tying my that must have fallen out of it's bun during my sleep. Laying down I pulled the blanket over my eyes the room still glowed.

''Can you turn down the god damn light? I got it.'' The light turned brighter covering my eyes I groaned before rolling over stuffing my face into my pillow. Pushing my arm out from under the heavy blanket in the VA submarine colours which were -very uncreative might I add- navy blue and white. After a moment from resting from the exertions of having to lift such a heavy blanket while I was so tierd I flipped the wall a bird, I could almost feel the light shinning on my arm and cold almost see glowing through the pillow, before quickly pulling back under and groaning tiredly.

I swear I could hear a gentle laugh a laugh that a father might use when his favorite daughter did something silly which he found funny. It echoed around me as the light diminished letting me fall back almost as if it were a lullaby helping me into blissful ignorance of sleep.

Though the dream that invaded her mind today were neither ignorant nor blissful. No monsters resided there. Only memories.

Mason lay on my bed beside me books piled high around us. Mine about the responsibilities of a co-captain on a submarine along with the different workings of the ships and other things of that sort. His were of the different aspects of flying different army planes. He wants to be a pilot.

He wanted to be a pilot.

The memory of me sighed rolling over. Sensing my mood he dropped his book gently on the bed placing his note book as a sort of book mark he gently wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him I let him. Gratefully resting my head on his chest I looked up into his eyes. They were so warm his eyes almost like a second home.

He smiled down at me.

''What's the matter?'' I gave him my trade mark smile.

''Wouldn't you like to know?'' He gave me one of his breath taking smiles before saying

''Ooh come one you'll tell me with out making me guess right?'' I gave him another smile though this one was a slightly overwhelmed one.

''You see all these books?'' He pursed his lips.

''You mean the fifty odd books you tried to make me carry up here?'' I smiled.

''Yeah those ones. There almost all about what was needed to maintain a ship along with safety measures and what to do in emergencies. I have another couple hundred the head of submarines tried to give me.'' His eyes were incredulous before letting out a small laugh

''That's crazy!'' I cocked my head to the side and said

''I know right? There's one I was looking at and it was about the precautions needed to pass through the submarine doors.'' He let out a surprised laugh

''No way!'' I grinned rolling off his chest and after a moment of groping around for the right book I flipped through it till I found what I wanted on page 360 and started to read.

''Now that you've safely set up the ramp to the submarine, checked that it was safe to cross along with safely opening the door it is now time to instruct to you how to safely pass through it-'' He was laughing and a small giggle passed my lips as well.

''-after making sure nothing is in the way of your entering the ship you must make sure you are shorter then the entrance if you are unsure or are too tall you must lean over slightly until you are certain that you may pass thorugh the door without injury. Then you must make sure to hold on securely to the handle on each side of the door before lifting your feet and slowly entering th-''

''Okay Okay!'' He cried. Streams of laughter fell from his mouth and tears of amused disbelief poured out of his eyes. ''That's nuts! Are all the books that detailed?'' I nodded my head with a smile setting down the book and snuggling into his side.

It may seem lovely dovey but it was just what we did every day after school.

Or what we used to do.

''You should rewrite those safety precautions and whatever else.'' He mumbled softly into my hair.

It was always down in those days.

''really?'' I mumbled back tiredly the amount of reading and all the days tiredness fell on me making me exhausted.

''Yeah, though instead of hundreds of books how bout only a couple hundred folders with short notes?'' I gave a small laugh

''Unless you want to completely ignore entire books we'll need to have about three thousand folders.'' I could feel his smile against my head.

''No, no that's way too many two thousand!'' I shook my head gently so as not to hit him in the face with my head to hardly.

''two thousand and eighty''

''two thousand and forty''

''two thousand and sixty!'' I said he shook his head

''two thousand and fifty!'' I'm smiling when I say

''two thousand and fifty nine''

''two thousand and fifty and eight! That's as high as I'm going! And one file has to be in my honour!'' I turn in his arms so we are face to face.

''deal, and which file pray tell will be in your honour?'' He smiles his eyes dance.

''one thousand one hundred and eleven!'' He declared, his happy eyes closing slightly but he forced them open.

''Let's get some sleep...'' My tired self had said I remember watching him struggle to keep his eyes open until my own fell down making me sleep.

I woke with a start tears fell down my face. The happy memory tore at me.

He wasn't here anymore.

He never would be.

I curled up on my side sobs raked at me pulling away the shields over my memories of him. The walls I'd built to protect me from this event crumbled around me without so much as a whisper not even a pause they left me gasping.

The memories of us. Laughing as we ate, as we talked, as we walked from class to class, the promises we made. They all past by me.

But they all didn't hurt as much as the fact...

that I couldn't remember the colour of his eyes that had captivated me from the moment I had looked up into them.

I couldn't control the ragged sobs that shook me. I couldn't remember, the memories were falling away. I wondered how ling it had been since I had forgotten. No matter how hard I tried to think, to recall I couldn't remember. It felt almost as if I had traded my memories of Mason for those of other and other information.

This thought left me feeling more alone then ever.

* * *

><p>Please Review and tell me what you think~!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Here's the next chapter I'm a bit disapointed I didn't get any reviews but I'm hoping I'll get some this time~!

Anyway READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Can I have your attention oah oah oah.

Just got soap in my mouth is it clear is it loud for you?

You just need me to be stable but I wasn't able to keep it together again

Now nobody please me and it isn't that easy to slow me down.

No wonder I'm not hated I'm not sleeping.

You say! Sing sing to me. Sing me something I need,

Sing new, sing you

God I wish that I could.

Sing Sing- Marianas Trench

* * *

><p>Dimitri's POV<p>

Rose had emerged from her room stone face. After a couple minutes of looking at her face I could see she had covered her face in make up to cover the bags that must have been hidden underneath. Many times during the day I could see her looking at her laptop. I was able to see that she was looking at a folder. Folder one thousand one hundred and eleven.

She worked really woodenly that day. Walked with a fast efficient pace, spoke with no emotions before staring openly out at space with the oddest little frown.

It was when we were sitting in the mission room latter doing paperwork that I learned why she was so down.

Lissa burst into the meeting room her eyes full of tears some already having fallen had made there own paths down her face. I stood up

''Her are you okay?'' I asked uncertain and worried, by then I was standing by her she pushed past me and I stumbled more from the shock of her pushing me then the strength behind it.

She walked over to Rose's desk. She lent on it.

''It's November 16th'' she said her voice cracking slightly. Rose looked down, her voice quavered ever so slightly as she said

''I am aware.'' Rose said, rising reluctantly and walked around the desk giving her an uncertain hug before wrapping her arms around her more securely. Rose's face was hard as stone again as she looked at the wall still holding on to Lissa who sobbed against her. After a moment I prepared to leave silently feeling like I was an intruder on a private moment. I quickly gathered my stuff. As I was doing this Lissa asked Rose through sobs and tears.

''Why are you so strong? they all died!'' I almost dropped the files and after a moment of listening to her sobs I quickly with shaken hands continued to collect them. As I hurried I heard Rose whisper

''Because I have to be.''

Having finally gotten out of there I walked resolutely towards the captains order giving room. Walking in and earning a couple glances for the piles of files stacked high in my arms. Bursting in on Curtis and Alberta they were staring up at a map of Russia when I burst in dropping the files on the little shelf I pulled out of the side of the 3D table letting the mass of paper fall with a thump.

''is November 16th the anniversary of the bombing of a VA base?'' Alberta stared at the map for a moment longer before looking over at me and with a look of suppressed pain nodded before speaking of the best attack direction possible.

I listened for the sake of listening since they;re was no way in hell I would be sleeping for a while and I was sure as hell not going back to listening to Lissa cry.

* * *

><p>Rose POV<p>

Flashes past through my mind all day.

Laughter floating around me.

A day at the park, us swinging challenging each other to see who could land the farthest.

The impact of falling laughing as Mason lands a step ahead of me but ends up falling on his face.

And suddenly were in class.

The gentle summer breeze blew on the back of my neck sending a slight shiver up my spine. Looking down at the note Mason had just passed me I smiled.

It said in his crappy writing 'I love you!' I smiled and before I could write my reply of 'I love you' too he stumbles.

CAUTION! GORY

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

I WILL INDICATE THE END OF THE GORY PART

WITH A SIMILIAR NOTE TO THIS ONE!

I couldn't move. A dark circle spread out from his chest. I look down at my hands.

I'm holding a gun.

He grabs for his chest were suddenly in a field. He stares at me with a look of hurt betrayal slowly falling he coughs up blood. There's a sound echoing around me. Amplified as it echoes off invisible walls invading my ears.

Laughter.

Cause I am laughing a loud boom as if a friend had just told me the funniest joke. My body leans down on its own it swipes my hand in the puddle of blood that pooled around Mason. There's a blank wall to my right. I swing around happily and begin to paint a picture of flowers on the wall.

'So pretty' I hear my self giggle. Once the blood on my hands all dry I turn back to Mason swiping both hands this time. I can feel myself dieing as I watch my self giggle childishly painting with his blood. Lissa's family show up I kill them all with a smile before painting with there blood too.

Suddenly a hand is resting on my shoulder Lissa's there. She's smiling up at my picture.

''It's very nice what did you use to paint it?'' My body smiled at her

''Just normal paint.'' She smiled broadly. I tell her to close her eyes before running over to Mason and Lissa'a family dragging them behind the wall I went back to Lissa after adding a quick paintin of her and me holding hands smiling in the rays of the sun to the picture. She just smiles and suddenly she's gone and Dimitri's beside me.

''Do you wanna know who's blood I used for my success?'' he asked childishly into my ear with an insane smile. My body nodded willingly before we s kipped away hand in hand into a snow covered field. A used to be plain white wall now covered with red intricate pictures of the VA logo are painted on it. Bodies lay scattered everywhere. Looking down at them I see my mother and father there along with our old friends from Russia.

I was laughing even harder now. I dipped my hands in there blood and started painting my skin with it. He smiles down at me and I jump up into his arms wrapping my hands around his neck. He smiles at me before pulling a knife out of his pocket.

But I've already got a gun to his head.

I shoot him and a moment latter he stabs me in the chest.

We lie with the others laughing holding hands painting pictures with our own blood until-

END OF GORY PART

SORRY IT WAS NECESSARY

I'm laying on the floor of my room. Tears make a pool around me my clothes are stained my hair is a mess. I'm crying again.

A hand touches my shoulder.

''Rose...'' the boy whispers. I start crying harder Masons kneeling beside me.

''go away! your not real!''

''Rose?'' he asked. I flung myself away from him.

''Go away! I'm sorry okay? I'm so sorry!'' He reached for me but I scuttled back pressing up against my desk with a bruising force shaking the books and files spilling some onto the floor.

''I'm sorry Mason! I'm sorry!'' I cried shaking. He stared down at me

''Rose...'' Tears fell as I tried to back away.

''You died! Why are you here! Your not real! Go away!'' I shuddered. Wrapping my arms around my knees I started rocking back and forth.

I could still hear him whispering my name.

The gentle sound of my doors didn't register. Mason still whispered to me and i still cried for him to go away.

A hand touched my shoulder. It was a warm real hand. Lunging away again I stared wide eyed tears obscured my view. Terror shook me. A tall figure was walking towards me with brown hair.

''go away'' I moaned pushing myself back away from him.

''Rose it's okay calm down'' I stopped moving back. His soothing voice reached me.

''Dimitri?'' I asked my voice barely above a whisper. I hate how needy and child like it sounds but I can't summon the strength for anything else. Wiping the tears from my eyes my gaze darts around the room but I'm alone with Dimitri.

I let out a shaky sigh of relief. Letting myself lean against the wall exhaustion filled me.

Dimitri was kneeling by me.

''What just happened?'' He asked gently his eyes warm and worried. I knew that look.

Pity.

Struggling to my feet I winced at the bruise on my back. He caught me as I stumbled. Pushing out of his arms I turn on him.

''I'm fine.'' he let out a short laugh

''You aren't fine. You were crawling around the room crying and telling someone sorry. I've seen fine and that is not fine.'' I scoffed at him

''What do you want me to say instead? That it's none of your concern? Or that you don't need to know?'' He took a step back at the intensity of my words.

''Roza somethings wrong'' I laughed with incredulity.

''Nothings wrong! I'm just remembering what I sacrificed to get here!' Laughing I twirled raising my hands above my head I twirled.

''What did you give up?'' I ask finally twirling around him in circles. His uncertain eyes followed me as I danced to a silent tune.

''Who have you killed... to get here?'' I whispered. Stumbling into an odd sort of bow before swinging my self around and started circling again.

''How many have fallen!~'' I asked in a sing song tone ''For you to get where you are~?'' Giggling I stumbled into a spin.

''1 to 10? 11-20?'' Laughing I stared into his eyes. I couldn't even see them since everything was fuzzy but I continued. Giggling I spun in circles around him before leaning against his back and whispering in his ear.

''Or do you even know?'' Before giggling again and continued my tipsy dance. I started humming the tune of London bridge,

''~VA is falling down, falling down, falling down~'' I sang with a giggle still dancing

''~yes I cut it to the ground my fair..'' I paused in thought before adding with another giggle

''~my fair Dimitri!~'' I continued to laugh though I was stumbling now.

I fell with a smack though I kept laughing.

I laughed and laughed and laughed.

Until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kay so that wasn't a very happy ending...<p>

Anyway please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry about the wait it's almost over so just bear with me!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

A warning to the people the good and the evil.

This is war, to the soldier the civilian, the martyr, the victim

this is war...

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie

and the moment to live and the moment to die

The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight!

To the right to the left, we will fight to the death

to the ends of the earth its a brand new world from the last to the first

to the right to the left we will fight to the death

to the edge of the earth its a brand new world it's a brave knew world!

* * *

><p>Dimitri POV<p>

''Who have you killed... to get here?''

Her words invade all my moments of quiet that I had while I waited in the medic building.

The 'Rose freak out' as I've come to think of it lately happened 3 days ago. We faked the sub bombing yesterday and hunkered down camouflaged the ship and we're gonna be waiting for a while.

A long while.

After a tox screen they found hallucinogenics in her system along with a bunch of other harmful substances. The doc believes that it was slipped into her food. After a quick investigation and scan of the others who ate at the same time as her. Most of them did fess up to thinking of past mistakes and blaming themselves for the deaths of loved ones.

That settled the how, where and when.

Now all we needed to know the why.

Rose was still passed out. She flailed so violently at moments they had to strap her down to her bed.

I wondered if she blamed herself for Mason and Lissa's families death. I bet she does even without the extra drugs. She just needs to take responsibility for everything and everyone.

'How many have fallen for you to get where you are?'

Those sentences whispered from a voice taken from insanity still haunted me. I silent whisper echoed whenever I ran out of thoughts.

I should be able to say 'no one', or 'are you crazy?' but names and faces declared they're disagreement.

Flashes ran past my eyes. One face, then another and another. All there staring at me. Asking me why. They stared at me.

So many faces.

Ten before I dared to escape.

Four in my escape.

Two during my journey.

Three in my first mission.

Six in the next two missions.

Numbers and places continued to list themselves off in my head.

Trying desperately to get out of that haze I forced myself to stand I was in the cafeteria. I hadn't even remembered that much in my thoughts. Gripping the table I shook off my guilty thoughts. That was behind me.

''I can't change any of that.'' I growled under my breath. Closing my eyes trying my best to think of anything else. To no avail the thoughts wouldn't leave me. Gripping the counter even harder I opened my eyes looking down at my food it took me a full minute to understand something was wrong. And another to figure out what that was.

My food had been spiked.

Growling words a russian sailor (I only say russian because no other sailor would understand what he said) would balk at I started to stumble towards the exit. The looks from those around me made me force myself to compose myself. Closing my eyes again I took a deep breath placing a pleasant smile on my face. I walked with the least amount of stumbling I could manage. My muscles burned and my body wanted more oxygen then I could provide short of panting.

I somehow managed to get out of the dinning area and made it around the corner down the hall to the medical centre. I tried my best to focus on staying awake. Dr Olendski was very clear that these drugs are much easier to combat when the patient is awake.

And it was no longer a chore. My body walked itself into the medic room while my mind was elsewhere.

It was flipping through names and faces, what ifs and should haves. So many things I could have done differently.

From the moment I walked into the office my memories blurred. I know I was talking to myself when I walked in. Faces-live ones- walked in front of me talking in concerned voices all around me touching my arm asking me questions.

But I remained awake.

I remained awake as they brought me over to a spare room. I remember thinking that is was the one right next to Rose's. They laid me down onto the bed and the rest is blurry. I remember a flurry of action, a sharp sting from what I can now guess to be when they took a blood sample as well as an ivy being placed into my arm.

Nothing happened for a while. Thoughts-very ugly ones-swirled in my mind. I was staring at the plain silver wall when Dr. Olendzki walked in.

It took me a minute to pull me out of my thoughts and another to re-organize them. After I got my mouth and brain under control I asked

''Was my food spiked?'' My hand flew to my throat at the croaked out words but she just smiled and handed me a glass of water I hadn't seen that sat on my bedside table.

Grabbing it gratefully I downed the glass in a couple of gulps.

''We believe that you were. I got a sample of your blood and compared the toxins in yours to that of Rosemarie's. Same level of toxins though they're where a slight variation. Her's seemed to instigate the more negative aspects of her own memories before turning them into nightmare like situations while yours focused on false interpretations of memories.'' She paused with a curious look

''A most fascinating hallucinogenic. I've never seen anything nor heard of anything like it before. It must be under going test for something or other.'' She smiled back up at me as if just remembering I was there.

''Sorry about my rambling. Your free to leave tonight probably but I'm afraid you'll have to take it easy.'' I scowled

''I can't comply. Rose is out for the count, that leaves me and Alberta to handle the responsibilities that come with being captain and we are running a very important investigation I can't be unavailable as well.'' A movement behind the doc caught my attention. Noticing where my attention lay she moved out of the way. In walked Alberta. She wore a smile.

''Just at full consciousness and already making a fuss.'' I gave a small scowl.

''I need to help you can't take all the responsibilities by yourself-''

''And I won't'' She said, A nurse called for the doc which sent her out of the room. Alberta came and sat on the edge of my bed.

''I've got Christian and Lissa to help'' I scowled again.

''Do they even know what to do? Why don't you ask the brat'' Brat meaning the genius/secret bearer.

''He is already, though hs help won't suffice so having those two helping will lessen the burden. Not only that but I feel that Lissa should be exposed to the work she will have to do when she reaches the age of 19. Her parents never got the opportunity to teach her any of that. Christian is good at planning and has a fairly high IQ anything helps at this point.'' I frowned and stopped myself from arguing.

Lissa did need to learn.

Christian is smart.

The brat and Alberta will be there to correct mistakes...

I took in a deep breath,

''Alright I admit it's a good idea. One thing though. I'd still like to help.'' She smiled

''I figured as much. Not today or tomorrow though you can do your own reports and such if your really need something to do.'' I nodded. But paused

''Who's gonna take over Lissa and and Christians shifts?'' She waved her hand like it was no big deal.

''The some of those kids in control don't need to be there. We'll still have at least one person manning each place in case of emergencies but the others can take over other positions.'' I smiled

''You have everything figured out don't you?'' She smiled patting me on the shoulder she got up slowly smoothing out the creases in her uniform with deft hands. She gave me a smile and said

''I'll bring your laptop when I see you next.'' I called a quick thank you as she left closing the door quietly behind her.

Now what am I supposed to do until then?

* * *

><p>Rose's POV<p>

Blood.

Blood everywhere.

It lay in pools around me. Bodies where discarded like unwanted clutter.

I feel a smooth handle in my hand. It's weight familiar. My body twirls it around before catching it.

I refuse to look at it.

The bodies on the ground are covered in stab wounds. Bleeding from everywhere. Some are still alive.

My body walks towards one person lying on the ground. Her pale blond hair lay like a halo around her. It was slowly being stained red. Her beautiful green eyes stared up at me. She wasn't injured thank god.

But my body walked past her desperate glances and please. I try to help but in this I'm more like the subconscious of a horrible person.

The tanned skin that covers me is familiar. It's mine. The scars from fights aren't covered in makeup like usual but left for the world to see. As if the testaments of my successes.

My body walks for a while an unnumbered amount of people lay around me. Some moaned in pain some lay staring up at the sky motionless.

I recognized faces in the piles around me.

Christian lay over to my right, Abe lay beside him they both lay staring up at the sky while Sidney clutched at her torn stomach screaming and wailing in pain.

Other I knew, All my crew the janitor from the school I had ounce gone to. Looking around I quickly found I was surrounded by everyone I had ever known or met.

As the body walked a shape appeared on the horizon. The body giggle and started to skip. She stepped on people grunts and screams followed her trail but she ignored them walking on. As we approached the person's featured became more and more apparent.

She was tall, will long silver hair that fell in slight curls around her elbows. She wore a frown now. Her eyes were black and her skin was very pale. She had delicate features and walked with a purpose though she walked around the bodies. She wore the typical VA uniform. Blue shorts, white shirt standard military boots but she wore no name tag.

Looking down at my own attire I could see I was wearing the same thing though mine held splotches of blood.

Once we arrived a mere few feet from the women the body I wore jumped to give her a hug. The women pushed her away and I could feel her pout.

''Rose stop this. Now.'' The girl giggle and said

''Do you mean this?'' She leaned to the side moving to implant the dagger into a neighbouring body -a young man who used to work with my father, he had a young daughter I used to play with, she lay beside him- the women stole the dagger away and I sighed in relief.

''Rose, you need to stop this before you get worse.'' The girl pouted.

''Your just a bunch of metal why are you ordering me around?'' A bunch of metal?

''I prefer the use of my name. Now Rose I know you're in they're and if you let the drug use you you won't be able to help your crew they'll need to see you strong and in good condition for the war that's ahead of them.'' The girl shook her head

''No, no, she enjoys this! She loves all the blood here! It's all her fault anyway, why would she even have to care about the crew they're all just gonna die anyway.'' I felt anger and guilt. Two feelings that used to be familiar friends not long ago.

''You can leave Rose. You just have to want to face your memories.'' How could I _want_ to face my memories? I felt like screaming at her.

''She's too week for that Miss Shadow Kissed! She can't even face the loss of her parents that were dead and not with her for longer then they were together. How could she face things that actually _were_ her fault?'' I wanted to plug my ears I wanted to forget what I had heard to lie in the background of this, this _things_ mind at least then I don't have to remember. I was too out of it to really care that my own ship was talking to me. The Shadow Kissed.

''Rose. You have responsibilities to me and to your crew as well as to yourself. Are you gonna give up and let this monster control your thoughts?'' I shook my head and was surprised to fell my neck move. I was in control!

The scenery changed and we where in the middle of the ocean. Sitting on the roof of the submarine. I smiled looking out at the calm water, glancing around I found Shadow Kissed sitting beside me. She smiled at me.

''Good on you Rose.'' I smiled again something more genuine then my usual smiles.

''Thank you.'' Her smile started to disappear and she finally said

''You need to wake up now and prepare the crew to fight.'' I shook my head

''We have another couple month-'' She shook her head

''No you don't. They suspected your ship was still in one piece so they used the tracker on they're spy to find you.'' I swore sitting up clenching my fists. I held back a growl and clenched my eyes shut

''I should have listened to Dimitri. He said to look out for spies and I blew him off! I'm such an idiot-''

She lifted a hand which surprised me. It was so gentle it stopped my ranting.

''You can think about that later. What you need to do now is to get your fighters ready, lock your spies up in one of my rooms and prepare everyone. Make sure they're as ready as possible.'' I stood stretching off the protesting muscles out of habit.

''When will they get to us?'' She gave a sad smile.

''In two days.''

* * *

><p>And the fighting will begin! I hope you enjoyed this and please read and review!<p>

I'm sorry that it's getting depressing but I still hope you're liking it!


	19. Chapter 19

Read and Enjoy~! Sorry for the wait by the way!

Ooh and thank you to those who've Reviewed and Favorited and all that!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

* * *

><p>Rose POV<p>

I sat straight up. Looking around I saw I was in the infirmary. An IV wire was attached o my wrist and I was held down by straps to the bed. I growled. Pulling at them I could hear the straps groan.

I needed to get out of here, I need to get out and prepare everyone damn it!

A nurse came in and smiled, she moved to eave but I said

''You need to take these off.'' I said indicating to the straps. She frowned.

''I'm sorry Captain but I can't do that.'' I refrained from growling at someone who was just doing the job I had given them. Taking a deep semi-calming breath I paused with my eyes closed for a moment before opening them and saying

''If you do not take them off I will take them off myself.'' She shook her head sadly and left closing the door behind her quietly. I clenched my teeth.

''After years of training for a situation like this, this better work.'' I said. Closing my eyes I centred myself. Making myself calm down I opened my eyes. Looking at the strap on my right arm I began to notice the small details about them. They were a very pale grey, they were essentially held together by velcro. A short twist too the right with...

A moment latter it was off.

I sighed in relief, I still remembered my mothers training. Good.

With my right arm now free I undid the other on my left arm then the ones around my ankles. I guess I was being reacting violently during the my... sleep?

I slowly got out of bed. Ripping the IV out of my arm. Turning off both that and the heart rate monitor before pulling off the clamp on my finger, doing it the other way would result in an alarm blaring.

Quietly I peeked out the door. Glancing both ways to determine that the cost was clear before running down the hall to where I knew the extra uniforms are stored.

Darting in I hanged quickly from the ugly pale blue coloured hospital garb I sighed. Now it was time to sneak out of the hospital get to the control room and announce my news.

I'm sure it won't be a popular idea.

* * *

><p>Dimitri's POV<p>

A shadow darted in front of my window.

No one ran in this hospital.

No one. Dr Olendski scared enough people into walking that even if they're might be an emergency... you don't run in this hospital, you just speed walk with a talent that could make any pro shopper jealous.

But no running.

Sitting up quietly I swung my feet off the bed. Turning off the heart rate monitor I puled the monitor part of it off my finger before quietly changing into my uniform that lay on the small table beside the bed. I had had to beg to Alberta for almost half an hour before she gave in and brought it. But it was definitely worth it now because the only one who would dare break Dr Olenzdki's rules, and the only person that would need to run would be...

Rose.

I gave a smile.

Rose is awake!

Slowly I tip toed over to the door. Holding my breath I listened for any sounds my ear pressed against the door. All that could be heard was the gentle padding of Rose's feet against the floor. Opening the door quietly I slide out closing it securely behind me. Using the stealth I'd developed over the years I glided down the hall. Reaching the end I managed to get there in enough time to see Rose sneak out of the infirmary. I sighed as I watched all the nurses in the room. They hadn't seen Rose she was a tiny little thing but a 6 foot something man? Nope I'd be spotted in less then a second.

That left two options.

1) distraction.

2) run for it.

Well since a distraction large enough to draw all the nurses attention away from a man running to the door would either take to long or endanger some of the other patients.

That left running for it.

Taking a deep breath I waited a moment till the coast was clear for a straight run for the door. Pulling out my security pass I ran.

I dodged a nurse calling a quick sorry behind me. The nurses looked at me as if I were some kind of science experiment gone wrong and they had no idea what to do or why they're experiment had gone hay wire.

I was out the door and down the hall before one of the nurses shouted for me not to run in the infirmary.

I was just passing the hallway to the captains dorming rooms when an announcement rang throughout the sub.

''Hello this is your Captain speaking. The Russian Mafia group that proclaimed themselves the 'strigoi' have found our location. Tomorrow they will attack.'' The silence in the submarine was unnatural

''Please remain calm while we undergo preparations. I have some other bad news to add to my friends.'' I jolted into a run again. ''I have information that we have two spies on board. I want Victor and Robert Dashkov restrained and brought to me in meeting room Alberta will be there. NOW'' A yelp rang through the submarine as one man was caught, an insane laughter followed. Shaking my head I entered the controls room opening and closing the doors instinctually. Rose was at the intercom while the men at the desks around her started typing. She began to speak again.

''Everyone up and to your work stations. Health department prepare for the wounded and the hungry. Maintenance department give all weapons a once over before distributing them to those it belongs to I have already sent the list to the CPO of Maintenance. Weaponry Department leave the Maintenance department do they're work and prepare all ship weaponry for an attack. Departments of Controls, Communications, Positions you will receive your orders once you've arrived. Unit Officers help your unit until further orders are given.'' She looked over her shoulder at me before turning off the intercom. Stepping away so as to let the nervous communication CPO pass her. She gave a reassuring smile

''Are you ready?'' I gave a laugh

''Nope but I'll get some volunteers to go remove the tent around us.'' She smiled

''Better to do it now good thinking.'' I smiled timidly taking a shaky breath before settling myself.

''We can do this.'' I whispered before turning on my heals and leaving.

Half an hour ago I was sitting impatiently on my bed for something to do now I'm wishing I was back on that bed. With the uncertainty of the situation before us the stability of staying in bed supposedly healing was all I could wish for.

''We can do this.''

* * *

><p>Do I smell a fight?<p>

I hope you enjoyed it! I'll have the next chapter up sometime this week!

Please Review the story is almost over you know~


	20. Chapter 20

ALMOST THE LAST CHAPTER! This is officiallt the last chapter BUT their will be an epilogue...

So PLEASE read review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

General POV

The ship was in an organized chaos. The men and women sent out to collect the tarp that had covered the ship were jittery once they returned inside with nothing to do. The men and women in Health were calmly working away though they did feel a bit more pressure to succeed though dealing in a emergencies almost daily due to working in an infirmary seemed to calm they're nerves. The cooks were too busy to feel scared or shocked quit yet.

Everyone was a little on edge, not only were they going to a war with an uncertain outcome they just had learned that ever since they stepped foot on this ship spies had been watching them. So when Rose sent out Dimitri to check that everyone had at least one weapon on them that they could use as well as the fact that they were all ready to go on the word, he found that everyone was trying to keep themselves busy. After reporting his findings to Rose she had everyone secure everything down before she declared the ship prepared for battle. She then sent the crew from shift two and three to get some sleep, food and relaxation. Dimitri and Alberta were sent to bed as well but not before having the Dashkov's sent to the infirmary to be knocked out and locked in separate rooms with two guards inside each room and two in the hall outside they're rooms. How Rose managed to pull those guards from they're respective jobs with out pulling people from separate shifts was unknown.

The Shadow Kissed was doing it's best to send a calming wave threw the crew. Lulling those off shift to sleep while keeping those on shift awake. It's intervention was very possibly the only reason why anyone could sleep that night. When it was time for the first shift to sleep it was time to discuss with Rose.

* * *

><p>ROSE POV<p>

After having eaten a quick meal and changed I sat on my bed staring into my hands.

''Shadow Kissed? Am I doing the right thing?'' I asked with a sigh. The almost inaudible sound of a 'yes' rang through the room.

'yes' it said 'better then expected. You need to sleep before facing them tomorrow.' it's soft voice tried to lull me into a sleep but I pushed it aside.

''But what if I make a mistake? What if I say dive and we dive into a bomb or-or'' I sighed. The insecurities of my thoughts translating themselves into words that escaped from my mouth. ''What if they were all right to start with? What if I'm too young? I need to make sure everyone comes home safe dammit!'' The ship chuckled 'stop that try to think positive.' I tried to shake my head to clear the dizzy tiredness from my thoughts but ended up sprawled out on the bed.

'After all' the voice whispered 'all the captains abandoned valour many years ago.' the ship whispered as I finally surrendered to the blackness of sleep.

* * *

><p>TIME SKIP<p>

Two thirds of the crew woke to the sound of the alarm. The alarm they had all learned to respond to instinctively. The other third was already awake. The gentle voice of a calm Alberta announced that the other submarine had been spotted and where preparing to fire a missile. A large disturbance in the water shook the boat, thought thanks to securing everything down earlier no one got injured. Everyone was up weapon in hand wearing the protective gear given to each and every person before boarding the ship on the first day of becoming apart of the crew, they wore determined grimaces and where prepared to fight in a matter of seconds.

Everyone was tense it seemed like hours before the next report came.

''To protect the ships we have come to an agreement to connect our ships and attack person on person. If you feel you are most useful doing something other then fighting report to infirmary.'' Rose paused ''I am so, so sorry it has come to this I will be on the front lines too, attack only those you know will not win against you. No heroics or I will lock you up somewhere.'' A small laugh flew through the crowds. Crowds congregated towards the entrance door. Rose pushed her way threw moments later she turned to her crew. ''You can do it. We will make this happen.''

A loud screech sounded as the ships attached to each other. The door opened and Rose plunged forward Dimitri hot on her tail with the crew a few steps behind them.

The fighting was horrible. Too many people fell. Too many injured. No guns where used they could damage the walls leaving water to flood the ship. Old and new inventions filled the place. The clang of metal on metal rang out thankfully drowning out most of the other sounds.

But slowly the amount of 'strigoi' that came to attack slowed. It eventually stopped. A cry of rejoice filled the air, it was over. It was finally over. Rose who had remained remarkably unharmed apart from a cut along her cheek and another deeper gash in her leg gave everyone a pleased smile.

''I told you we could do it!'' She exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Dimitri POV<p>

''I told you we could do it!'' She exclaimed. I smiled. She was safe. My Roza was safe. I forced myself to get off the floor where I had fallen. Roza sent out a troupe of 20 men and women to make POW's of the rest of those on the ship. She waved the crew back to the Shadow Kissed. Glancing around she saw me and smiled

''Comrade! You okay?'' I smiled and nodded ignoring the steady pain that radiated throughout me. The stab wound in my back still bled heavily and I could feel my thoughts turn fuzzy.

''Roza, do you love me?'' I asked. She smiled

''I do.'' I smiled before wrenching the dagger from out of my back. Letting it drop to the floor I let myself slide against the wall to the floor as well, where I sat in the growing pool of my own blood.

''That's good to know.'' Her eyes started to fill with panic she fluttered before kneeling by me.

''Your hurt! Let me get help.'' She moved to get up but I quickly grabbed her arm.

''Please stay I have a question to ask'' I said sluggishly. She swallowed harshly before saying,

''Alright'' She said her voice cracking a bit. Feeling my eyes close I force them back open.

''What does VA stand for?'' She smiled a broken heavyhearted smile

''Valour Abandoned.'' She whispered tears rolling down her face. I let my eyes close.

''Valour Abandoned huh? How... odd.'' I felt her arms around me as she suddenly tried to pick me up. Opening my eyes panick started to set in. I didn't want to leave! Soo much I could do! All those moments I won't have! I'll never be with Rose again, I can't leave her! My family, what about my family they'll never meet Roza as my other half. They'll never! I'll never, Rose I can't, I can't leave! I looked over at her

''Rose-''

''No! I answered your question now we go to the infirmary.'' I sighed in content tears pooled in my eyes I was so glad she was here. With me.

I will never be alone again.

* * *

><p>ROSE POV<p>

He sighed against my shoulder.

''Stay awake okay?'' I said softly. ''Just stay awake and I'll get you some help right away alright just wait.'' Tears poured down my face but I forced my voice into being as calm as possible. The weight on my shoulder seemed to increase. I felt myself buckle under his weight but got back up sweat and tears mixing together now. As I dragged him forward. Trudging forward I spoke to him receiving no response making me talk faster to cover up the lack of noise.

Tripping over a broken and abandoned weapon I fell. Dimitri fell too sprawling face up on the floor beside me, landing with a hollow 'thunk' like noise, he didn't even twitch at the impact. His eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping. I was struck by his appearance, his long brown hair kind face, wet with tears mine or his I'll never know. He looked too cold. Not right. My arms began to shake

''Dimitri wake up.'' I told him sternly my voice wavering. Bringing my hands to his shoulder I shook him his head flopped, I stared.

This couldn't be Dimitri. Not Comrade nor Dimka nor Dimitri. Dimitri would wake up and laugh and reassure me before giving me a hug and a big smile that would put me at ease. He would stand beside me, tall and strong not weak like this!

''Dimitri wake up! Please wake up!'' Shaking him more softly. I refused to check his pulse. He was awake, he just needs some help but he'll be fine!

''Dimitri! Please wake up! I don't want to be alone!'' I couldn't see anymore blurry tears filled my vision. Just a faint outline of the God I'd found in my childhood friend was all I could see.

''Dimitri please don't leave me!'' I cried loudly This couldn't be, he wouldn't leave me here all alone. I already lost Mason I can't loose him too. I don't have anyone left! There's no one left! I can't be alone anymore! I had just found everyone again! Everything was looking up! Friends and a surrogate family! I don't want to be alone.

''Don't leave me!'' I said letting the words spill out desperately. ''I can't be alone again! Please! Please don't leave me alone!'' Tears made my hair cling to my face I sat back from my knees collapsing feeling the cold blood stain my hands my knees, I looked up at the cold black grey ceiling of the enemy ship and let out a desperate wail.

''DIMITRI!''

* * *

><p>I'm sorry! I cried writing this, but please review!<p>

Tell me what you thought/think.


	21. Epilogue

FINALLY! The last chapter! Hurray~!

Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Lissa's POV

A short black haired girl with bright green eyes ran up to me. My daughter, Hope. She plopped down into my lap her intelligent eyes gazing up into mine when she asked.

''I heard someone talk about the ghost ship. Is it real?'' I felt a pang hit me, my eyes threatened to fill up with tears. Closing my eyes.

''Yes sweety it's real. A real submarine called the Shadow Kissed'' I managed to chock out re-opening my eyes.

''Why is it called a ghost ship?'' She asked I smiled sadly.

''I'll tell you, but you can't tell your friends okay?'' She smiled and bounced excitedly. I sighed.

''Alright so before you were born VA made a new submarine.'' I took in a deep breath. ''They let a girl, Rosemarie Hathaway, be the captain. She made her crew excepting whoever wanted to join on as long as they could do they're job. She was a fantastic captain, smart, fair, kind.'' Glancing down at the girl in her arms she smiled at her. Hope paused.

''Isn't Rosemarie my middle name?'' I smiled before nodding and continuing on.

''But she had lost a good friend of hers a couple years before so she was very sad inside. She made a new friend in her co-captain Dimitri Belikov, though it took her a while to trust him... but then the ship was attacked by a lot of bad people.'' The little girl gasped. I sighed I'm making this story sound so lame when it's anything but, but I can't describe to a 7 year old the pain my friend had gone through.

''When the bad people attacked, Dimitri... died, and Rose was very sad. After a couple days she stayed locked up in her room she brought the submarine up to the surface.'' Swallowing hard I continued.

''She made everyone leave the ship. She then started to go around the world stopping bad things from happening like wars and other bad stuff...'' Taking another deep breath I continued. ''The reason it's called the ghost ship is because no one actually see's her or the ship at these places she's just there, sometimes she'll send letters for people or for more information about where bad things are happening.'' Hope sat for a moment.

''She's all alone on that ship?'' She asked quietly. I nodded.

''She didn't want any more of her friends getting hurt while she goes around saving others.'' I whispered. My daughter looked at her hands for a minute. Standing up suddenly she made her way to a little computer.

''What are you doing Hope?'' She smiled at me a brilliant white smile.

''I think that her being on a big ship all alone is very sad so I'm going to send her a letter.'' A small laugh escaped my mouth.

''I'm sure she'll like that Hope.'' She grinned showing her pearly little teeth before turning back to the computer and slowly started to write a letter.

Watching my daughter be so compassionate reminded me of Rose. When we were little she would do her best to make people happy in an oblique way, though my daughter was a bit more direct, Hope bore many similarities to Rose.

I sighed softly before lying down on the couch behind me. During the attack Rose had hauled me into the captain's planning room pretty much tied me to a chair and had Alberta guard me. Worry for everyone had eaten at me. Rose, Christian, my friends, other friends too were all out there fighting and I couldn't even go to the infirmary because if the enemy were to get through the defences they would go there and that would leave me and Alberta time to evacuate because I was the only one left at the top of the VA scale.

Christian burst in covered in blood in what seemed to be days later but in reality was only a couple hours later. He wore a grin and we hugged. I was so happy. We stayed like that for a couple minutes never wanting to let go. Then a cry filled the air.

''DIMITRI!''

Well the rest is easy enough to guess. Christian and I ran and ran till we found Rose crying over a body.

Dimitri.

She wouldn't let anyone near them snarled and shouted even attacked a few people who came to close. Eventually Dr. Olendzki was called and was forced to sedate her. After she was brought to the infirmary the secret bearer-Curtis showed up his eyes teary. He and I stayed by her bed till she woke, she woke her gaze looked as if she wanted so badly to die. We were all quiet. She asked one question.

''Did Dimitri die?'' Curtis looked away and I nodded tears filling my eyes. She nodded her sad face disappeared replaced by the one devoid of feelings before sitting up.

''Alright I'm completely sane and have no serious injuries I can leave.'' Before I could call a nurse she was up and out of the room. Curtis and I followed after her. Trying to get her back to the hospital room for more sleep.

''I'm fine and there is something I need to do.'' Curtis paused

''Your bringing everyone back to the surface aren't you?'' She didn't say a word but just kept moving forward brushing his words aside like a momentary distraction. He stopped and pulled me to a stop too.

We watched her continue towards the controls room. Moments later an announcement filled the air.

''The mission given to the Shadow Kissed ship by VA is complete. We will be returning to land now. Be prepared to feel some disorientation, pack your bags on your next off shift and you will be returned to land with in three days.''

Her voice had returned to the monotonic quality it had before arriving on the ship with her crew. It scared most of the people on board to hear that and most of all it scared the crap out of me.

Later that day an announcement of the dead and injured filled the air. This one was by the communications girl.

''The total has been given. 98 people were injured, 51 incapacitated, 21 mortally wounded and still in the infirmary and...'' She paused before taking a deep breath '' 7 died,'' she said her voice wavering ''Those seven are, Pavel CPO of controls, Adrian unit 4 officer, Jesse CPO of Maintenance, Frederick Gray from weaponry, John White from weaponry, Dominick Gray from Health and,'' She paused '' and Dimitri Belikov Co-Captain.'' she said this more quietly.

Cries for the dead had started to fill the submarine but now it had fallen to a cacophony of cries and pleads and shrill screams that filled the air and I joined in too, adding my cries to the symphony of pain surrounding me. I knew Pavel the stoic man with an odd sense of humour, Adrian was the kind womanizer who was always quick with a joke or a smile, Jesse was a bit of a letch but not a bad person. The others I had known vaguely, and Dimitri... Well the tears I shed for him was mostly because of the pain Rose was going threw and his family his mother and two of his sisters where on board as crew members they were taking it hard as was to be expected. The family locked themselves in a room and grieved for a number of hours before returning red eyed and still crying. Rose hadn't she was not allowing herself to grieve whats so ever. She wouldn't tell anyone she felt like she's been torn apart, though the crew had all heard rumours that she had gone insane.

In the days following I tried to approach her but she always seemed to find a way to leave wherever we were before I could get to her. We reached land some rejoiced some were sad. Everyone was still grieving for they're lost friends and in some case family. Alberta was the one who went to tell the family's of the deceased.

Rose had done her best to kick everyone off the ship once it had landed. She had food delivered onto the ship and before anyone could say anything the submarine was gone.

I did a quick survey of who was still here. Curtis wasn't. I gave a sad smile at the retreating form of the submarine.

At least she wasn't completely alone.

A month after everyone had been kicked off the ship a rescue was heard off. A large group of refugee's had been under attack when a submarine had shown up. It had saved them all and they were given a boat ride to the nearest VA headquarters. Many occasions like this one were heard of after that though those rescued sometimes came back with a couple people missing, the rescued didn't seem all that concerned.

Which led me to believe that some of the saved people were making themselves into Rose's makeshift crew.

Every once in a while I'll look up at the sky and hope that she's getting better. That she's letting Curtis help her.

But I don't know if I believe that she has. She's been hurt too many times and even though a play on her name would drive her insane I feel that a line that Victor Dashkov had said in a mocking tone when he had been pulled off the ship still applied.

All roses fall.

* * *

><p>Rose's POV<p>

A bright light woke me, like it does everyday. A gentle murmur of a song Shadow Kissed sung to me on particularly hard nights rang around the room. I sat up straightening out and stretching I moved to my feet my right thigh protested but I gave it an extra stretch for good measures. Rolling my shoulders I glanced over in the mirror.

I stood there. Rose with dark brown hair pulled back tightly wound up in a bun that Id neglected to take out last night like so many others. My brown eyes were empty on the surface but just underneath, just hiding their under the surface lay a universe full of guilt, pain and loss. The scar that rang along her cheek was a light purple surrounding an angry line of jagged skin. The cut along my thigh was still there it too was a bit purple around the edges.

I was skinnier then before. Less meat on my bones my clothes I had had to replace my original uniform since this one hung on me. I looked into the mirror as I pulled on my clothes.

I had made a promise. I would never cry again. Never, and I kept my promise though I regretted it every day.

I wanted to cry so badly to lay on my bed and let my tears fall around me letting me sob and have a comforting hand on my shoulder. That hand would turn into a whole person who would pick me up and let me cry.

But since in my fantasies I would look up and see Dimitri their was really no point since that would never happen.

Pulling in a shaking breath I closed my eyes and steadied my core. My core was stained black, sad and feeling alone, torn and burnt but it was still there. It had no right to feel alone but it did even with my new crew that had all suffered loss and some who were as depressed as me around and Curtis their it still tore at me.

Shaking my head to clear it of those thoughts I grabbed my laptop and headed to the captains planning room. Passing by person after person nodding and making respectful yet distant conversation I finally arrived in my office.

Turning the 3D imaging computer on I opened up my emails. 3 New Messages.

One was from VA about the pirate activity along the African coast. Committing the information to memory she moved on to the next. It was also from VA it was about the possible elevation in status to top tear in the VA scale for the Ozera family. Ignoring the pang that came with any memory of the past she moved to the next email. This one came from a VA base but not of a VA office. Opening it she began to read.

_Dear Rose,_

_My name is Hope my mommy was telling me that you are the captain of the ghost ship and that your on it all alone. I thought that was very sad so I decided to send you a letter._

_I wanted to tell you that you should let your friends know where you are. They are very sad and are worried about you. I also think that you are doing a really good job! Saving people is what I want to do, but daddy and mommy say I have to wait._

_Rose? I hope I can meet you one day! That would be really cool!_

_Hope Rose Dragomir._

_PS. Your not alone! I know you lost your friend but other are here!_

I stared at the letter.

Something wet rand down my face. Tears.

I broke down right their.

''He promised.'' I said ''when we were kids he said he would never leave. That he'd always come back.'' I stared at the computer at the little girls message.

''Why isn't he coming back?! He promised!'' I knelled down burying my face in my hands trying to forget the feeling of blood soaking into my pants sliding along my hands.

''Why isn't he coming back?'' I whispered through my sobs. Wiping tears away I tried to stand using the ledge of the 3D projector to lift me.

''I was always supposed to be able to find him.'' I cried leaning on the ledge. ''When I had no one left I was supposed to be able to find him.'' I tried to hold on but my grip was so weak a giggle wrought with pain fell out of my mouth.

''I should have saved him'' I said to the ceiling though I couldn't see it too many tears filled my vision for that. ''I should have been stronger, faster, I should have kept him back to watch Lissa, I should have fought beside him.'' I was crying out my words in hysterics now I couldn't take it I fell and curled up against the base of the projector.

I cried their under the table for what seemed like forever, curled up in on my self. Pain was a constant in my throat from the sobs and the cries, my eyes because they so desperately wanted to cry but did not have anymore tears to spill my back, legs, arms and neck from staying in the same position for too long.

A hand appeared followed by a worried face. I stared at it for a moment. Trying to remember who this... this man was.

Curtis.

He held out his hand a welcoming hand, one that promised to never leave me alone. I crawled out slowly grabbing onto his hand. Pulling me into a hug I clenched his shirt.

''Please don't leave me alone.'' I murmured into his shirt. Burying my head into his shoulder. ''I don't want to be alone.'' I looked up fearful of seeing unease of any sign of disagreement.

He was smiling though, down at me.

''I won't, you think I'd let a beautiful girl like you fall through my fingers?'' I let out a surprised laugh though sadness still tore at me. I brought my head back into the nook of his shoulder. ''I won't leave you alone even if you tell me to.''

So perhaps their is a way to overcome even the greatest of losses. You see Rose did return to land after about a year of nervousness and messages sent back and forth between her and little Hope. Her new crew was startled by the change in their captain who before had been more emotionless than a rock and colder then the Atlantic sea, who was now just a bundle of nervous energy who by some miracle was still able to lead the crew in their missions. When she did return to land her old crew waited for her on the dock. Lissa, Hope and Alberta led the front while the other fell behind.

Of course tears were spilt everywhere laughter and memories where brought up and sometimes even reenacted. Though the meeting began with tears it ended with howling laughter smiles everywhere. It didn't take much to convince Rose to live on land and out at sea. After all the Shadow Kissed had been whispering the idea to her in the months that followed her brake down in the office.

The rest I leave to your imagination.

Maybe Victor was right, all roses fall, their I believe is truth to that. But like the saying 'curiosity killed the cat' the second part of the saying is often forgotten, 'but satisfaction brought it back.' I find myself thinking their is another part. Perhaps all roses fall but they will come back? No that doesn't sound all artistic and deep. Perhaps it's all roses fall but not for long?

Or perhaps I'm a crazy author who needs to stop thinking she can come up with poetry or anything remotely deep.

Rose suffered it's true she still suffers because pain and loss is something not easily overcome but she has found peace in her loss, she has found that even if something ends, something else begins.

So in short all roses do fall,

but not for long.

Or they'll be back, whatever floats your boat.

* * *

><p>I'm so happy it's finished! Please review and tell me what you thought!<p> 


End file.
